Illuminate Me
by AiZaSuna
Summary: Kotomi Saikuta has been living with a forbidden power that everyone wants to get their hands on, including the Akatsuki. Cause of this, everyone that Kotomi has loved or cared for had paid with their lives. But how will it go when Kotomi realizes that she has fallen head over heels for the handsome sand welder, Gaara? Will her first love break the cycle or die like the rest?
1. Intro

**AN: Hey i haven't been really busy lately and the Naruto series is getting extremely intense and has inspire me to write a whole new Gaara FanFic! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Running through the tall, wet grass, i hear my heart beating louder than the thunder and rain that's upon me. I could feel my heart slowly shredding and sinking to the depths of me. Will this be it? _There will come a day, when i won't be around to help you seal those immense powers . _Is it now? _When that day comes, i want you to be strong._ Am i ready? _Kotomi... _Slamming the doors open to the infirmary, i follow the fading charka flow of Grams. Entering the room that was filled with Medical Ninjas working on her. "Kotomi! You can't!" I pushed Yuri to the side and saw Grams on the bed, barely alive.

"Tell me what to do to make you better? Tell me what to do!" I looked at her wrinkly eyes that showed no fear.

"Child, come near." She demanded in a horse tone. I kneel down and lend her my ear. "You must not let darkness overcome you..." Looking at her as she cups her hand onto my wet cheek. "Do not be afraid... You shall overcome it." She let go of my cheek and suddenly a burst of chakra occurs crashing me to the wall. Looking up i see black cloaks with red clouds surrounding me. Turning to my side i could see one of the men in the cloak grab Grams by the neck. A rush of anger fills my body, and bubbles my blood.

"NO! LET HER GOO!" Releasing the sensation, the men surrounding me are blown away to the ceiling and walls of the room. Running at full speed, i sock the blonde man through the window. Holding Grams in my arms as she gasps for air.

"K-Ko..tomi...take this..." She lays her hand onto her crystal pendant. She looks at me with determine eyes. "Run...H-Hide...be safe..." Tears roll down my eyes, and suddenly a bar is rammed into her heart. Her gray eyes widen towards me as she coughs up blood.

**B**_**um**_

Rapid winds circled the room. The shows of the people went muted.

**Da-Bum** **Da-Bum**

The man with orange hair and silver ringed eyes looked into mine. My heart twisted.

**Da-Bum Da-Bum Da-Bum**

"Ko!" Opening my eyes to see Naomi looking down at me with a worried face. She hugs me with tears in her eyes. "Big bother please don't have nightmares. It's scary!" I pat her head and comfort her while sitting up.

"It's just a dream." Then the door is opened by Tatsa, Naomi's mother.

"Come dear, help your aunt cook breakfast." She smiled toward her daughter.

"Ko-nisan, promise me you're okay?" I smile and ruffle her blonde hair.

"I promise i am okay." She smiled her adorable smile and ran off pass her mother. Looking up at Tatsa and she crossed her arms and lain on the doorway.

"You're lucky you slept with that pendant this time." I looked at her and nod.

"Yeah, she probably would freak if she really saw who i was." Lifting the crystal wrapped with curly silver wire. Hearing her walk towards me, i feel her hand on top of mine.

"How much longer do you need to hide, Kotomi?" She said in a hushed tone.

" It's been 8 years since my encounter with the Akatsuki-"

"-You still plan on killing them?!" She looked at me with worry and shock.

"Tatsa. I have to avenge my guardian. You know how important she was to me." I look at her indifferent and she calm down a bit."I'm stronger than before. I can control the dark power sealed within me, and i will be able to defeat the head of the Akatsuki." I get up from bed and walk to the bathroom.

"Ko-"

"-Tatsa. I will murder, Pein."


	2. Iwagakure

Walking through the mountains of Iwagakure, i look down to see the villagers at peace and the children training with their senseis. If only they knew what they were going to face in the future. Looking up at the sky i see the clouds cover the sun, but not its blue background. Picking up my pendant, i see the male figure of me. Messy raven hair, manly arched nose, and small lips. At least my eyes are the same, light purple.

"Hey!" Slowly turning to see a female looking at me with suspension, but fade to amazement. This isn't the first time a female is mesmerized by my male appearance. The red head looks at me blushing while fixing her glasses.

"E-Eh, sorry i thought you were someone else." I nod and she jumps off. She's not from here, and she doesn't have a head-band. I know regular villagers can't climb these rocks. This isn't right. Looking down i see a bracelet. Perfect. Jumping down, i follow the girl's chakra from miles away.

"Kouta-kun!" Arms wrap around my chest and i see Rin. Of all times why now?!

"Rin, let go." She lets go while pouting. Ignoring her i relocate the red head's chakra and find her in a diner. Making my way to the sushi shop. She's scolding a platinum blonde boy, but changes her tone towards the raven haired boy on her left. We make eye contact and something inside me told me to keep an eye on him.

"O-Oh, its you." She blushed nervously. Digging into my pocket, i give her back the bracelet.

"You dropped it." She grabbed it smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Nodding, i begin to make my exist, when suddenly i feel something reaching for me. Grabbing the hand that was about to touch me, the platinum blonde is in shock.

"Whoa there, i just wanted to get your name." Letting go of his hand, i slightly turn.

"You could have just called out something." The shark boy nods in agreement while rubbing his wrist.

"I was just returning an item, nothing else." He grinned and walked back to his booth. Walking out of the diner, i close my eyes and remember the hidden katana, and the massive sword. They're shinobi, but not the ones that are up to any good. As long as they don't make a wreck here. I don't feel like blowing my cover now.

Sasuke's POV

That guy...Looking at Karin as he expresses a little mesmerization as she looked at her bracelet. There's something about him that makes me uneasy. Something about those eyes...

"Weird guy, huh?" Sugiestu mentions while resting his arm on the edge of the booth.

"He's nice! He brought my bracelet back, so piss off!" Karin snaps back."I rather have him in this group than you." She puts on the bracelet and sits next to me.

"Karin, have you happen to check his chakra?" She looks at me and blushes but then realizes something.

"I thought he was you by chakra, but once i really paid attention to it, its sort of...ugh..." Looking at her and she's hesitant.

"Tell me Karin." I look at her and she looks away with furrowed brows.

"Dark...cold, murderous..." My skin goes cold. Who is he?

Kotomi's POV

On my way home, i see more travelers enter the gate, but this time it isn't villagers but a Kage.

"Kouta!" Rengi waves me over as he escorts some kage and his guards. I make my way to my grinning friend.

"What is it?" I ask as his grin gets wider.

"The Tsuchikage wants to see you before i present the Kazekage. Hurry now!" He shoves me forward, and smiles back at the Kazekage. Just what is it exactly? Transporting in the office, i open my eyes to see the Tsuchikage in front of me, along with some of my black smoke disappearing.

"You wanted to see me?" I bow and the little old man turns to face me in mid air.

"Yes, i know it's your day off, but i couldn't find no other fine shinobi such as yourself to carry out the job." I nod as he continues to look out the window. "After congratulating the new Kazekage, i want you to escort them back to Suna." What? That doesn't make any sense?!

"Sorry Tsuchikage-sama, but the Kazekage comes with two guards, why a third?"

"Just precautions, nothing more." This idiot, wasting my time. I was suppose to spend this day relaxing not doing such ridiculous orders!

"You don't trust the Suna people?" Silence filled the room and i could sense the Tsuchikage's chakra rise.

"The past is how we learn our mistakes. I'm simply doing my job as keeping this Village, safe. Do you understand me?" He turns and glares at me.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama." Bowing i hear a knock on the door. Looking at the Tsuchikage as he sets his eyes on the door with slight annoyance. Old fart. Transporting in front of my house, i make my way through the stone trial, pass the koi pond and into the main door.

"Tasta, I'm ho..me..." Broken pieces scatter across the living room floor. My heart beings to race. No! Running to the kitchen i see Tasta with Rin disciplining her.

"You do not throw things when you are mad, Do i make myself clear!" Rin just looks at her with a pouty face and arms crossed. Thank God. Looking at the mess in the living room, i raise my hand as each piece of fine china is picked up with black smoke and placed into my hands. Turning around i see Tasta get up from her kneeling. She makes her way to me, but jumps as she finally realizes me.

"Ko!" She looks at me, but my attention is drawn to the little figure around my waist bawling in tears.

"Ko-nisan! Mami is mean! She won't let me have candy!" She grabs tighter onto my my white, baggy shirt.

"Rin, did you know that candy makes your ears grow really big?" Her head pops up and her eyes widen.

"Really?!" She loosen her grip.

"Why don't you think i don't eat them?" She looks at Tasta and runs over her apologizing. Smiling as i see Tasta shaking her head.

"Well i have to get ready, the Tsuchikage assigned me a mission. I'll be back in 2 days or more." I head to my room.

"Alright, but make sure you bring souvenirs!" She yells and takes Rin with her to the backyard to plant tomatoes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Gaara's POV

What kind of jutsu is that? Could he be a dark chakra user? But i thought only evil doers does such jutsus. I see nothing of darkness in that man, by judgement. Looking at Rengi as he gives us a weird smile.

"Isn't cool when he does that? Ahh, if only my abilities were that flashy!" He turns around as continues to escort us to the steep rocky hills.

"Ahh! I'm pooped!" This Rengi is a little similar to Naruto in his exaggerations. Looking back at Temari and Kankuro as they roll their eyes. Feeling a little smile come to my lips, i continue on the entrance of the Tsuchikage building. Walking the curved hallway i see paintings of the past Tsuchikages. It's incredible how many faces are cable to do one job. Will I be painted once i pass?...

"And we are here!" Rengi smiles as he knocks on the door and opens it. Entering i see the bits of black smoke in the air. That's right, he was having a discussion with him.

"Come and sit, Kazekage." Sitting in the seat before the circular wooden desk, he sits in his own seat.

"We've come in your request to see me, but i do not know what i am here for. Your letter was simply vague." He smiles and leans back in his chair.

"I wanted to congratulate you in being a Kage. I thought you might want to know some tips and advice." I hear Temari exhale in annoyance.

"Tschukage, thank you for your offer, but i there's no need. I would like to lead my people by how i should." He looks at me with disbelief.

"Kazekage, let me remind you that being ignorant isn't a good trait for a Kage." Slowly getting up from the seat, i make my way to the door.

"Ignorance is one thing, but change is another." Looking at the Tsuchikage as his face turns into a ripe apple. Opening the door and exiting with Temari and Kankuro, i see that man.

"The Tsuchikage has order me to escort you back safely." He puts down his crystal and looks at me while leaning on the burgundy wall. Nodding, he lifts himself up with a bothered face. What could be bothering him?

**AN: Alright leave reviews on what you think the story is so far. If you don't like how am i suppose to know to kick it up a noch? :P**


	3. Respect

Kotomi's POV

Jumping the tree branches, i can't get the thought out of my head. The Tsuchikage really is as nasty as the rumors has said. How can't a Kage trust another Kage?! It's madness. Suddenly i feel other chakra flow then what i am familiar with. Turning my head back, i count four behind us. Jumping ahead on a branch, i turn the opposite way of the Kazekage, i see the kunais come out. Sending out my mine, i block them from piercing the Kazekage's guards. The Kazekage stands next to my side along with the guards.

"How many are there?" He asks as he focuses on his surroundings.

"There's 6 now. I wouldn't be surprised if there's more." I kneel down and set my hand on the tree bark.

"Do not move from here, or you'll be paralyzed." Jumping down, i walk forward making everything turn black and smokey. Then i start hearing bodies fall. Counting 6 i stop and search for more. They left. Turning back to the Suna people, my smoke disappears leaving the victims impaled.

"It's all clear. The rest retreated." The Kazekage looks at me indifferent, while his guard look at me with surprise.

"Just what element style do you use?" The cat like guard asks me.

"I have a kekkei genkei." I lied.

"Oh, i see." Then silence. No one says a word. Closing my eyes as i keep forward.

"Sorry, but i'm not sure where exactly in the desert you guys live." I turn, but the Kazekage is next to my side in a quick motion. Looking into his eyes, i feel a my face get warm. What the hell? Looking away, i pull myself together. Jeez, he just came out of nowhere.

"I'll help you...What is your name?" My face gets warm again, looking ahead i nod.

"Kouta." Looking at him again i sense his chakra, but it's dark and monstrous. What the hell is inside him?!

"You sense it, don't you?" My eyes open wide as i look at him. He looks at me with a serious expression. My struggle probably can't compare with what he goes through daily... The struggle to keep sane.

"Kazekage-sama...Are you a jinkuriki?" I say cursing myself that i should have kept shut. He nods his head. Wow...

"That's amazing that you are picked as Kazekage. You rarely see that...I am honored to have at least escorted you." He gives me a small smile and my heart skips a beat. Wow...

Setting up camp i come back with twigs to set up a fire. Placing it in a nice order, i stand back to blow some fire. Inhaling i get stopped by the blonde woman.

"I can do that." She smiles as she carries black rocks in her hands.

"Thank you." Walking away i look for cat man.

"He left to go get food." The Kazekage says as he sets his gourd down.

"I'll go help him." He raises his hand at the exact moment the fire is set on.

"He's a puppet master, it will be quick. Marking his chakra as i hear the water splashing in the river. Nodding at the Kazekage i sit nearby the fire.

"But i will stay as look out for this night." He simply nods, and looks at the fire.

"Gaara, your meeting with the elders is at noon tomorrow, we should leave early to make it on time." What?! Is that his name?! Why is the guard using his name all so casually?! Both noticed my expression and just stare at me.

"Ha, looks like i was lucky today!" Turning to see the cat man with 9 fishes pierced with sticks." Not bad, huh?" He sets them by the fire. Then i look at all three of them carefully and i could see a resemblance. They're siblings! They look so different, but similar to each other, they all have the same facial shape and eye shape.

"What is it?" The cat man says looking at me.

"I just realize you guys are siblings. I must say when you referred to the Kazekage by his first name you surprised me." I smile and the blonde blushes and grabs a fish.

"Oh sorry about that. And yes we are siblings." She smiled and took a bite. Getting up i grab two, giving one to the Kazekage.

"Thank you." He says and looks at me. His eyes...

"I'm guess you're the oldest." I look at the Kazekage and he bits down on the fish. The other two begin to laugh.

"No no no, Temari is the oldest." The cat man says and Temari smiles.

"Kankuro is the second, and Gaara is the youngest." Kankuro grins as he looks at me. Turning to the Kazekage as he nods.

"Kazekage, that means you're-"

"- 16." I stared at him and couldn't believe what i was hearing. A kage at that young of an age?! And i thought i was mature for my age. Whistling i take a bite out of my fish. Incredible. Way out of my league...

"How old are you, Kouta?" I look at the Kazekage and give him a smirk.

"Same age as you, Kazekage-sama." He gives me a slight smirk and continues to eat his fish. "You will be a good leader. One of change." He looks up at me with slightly widen coral eyes. Then i bow to him. "You have my highest of respect." He looks at me and nods. Finishing up the fish, they prepare to rest as i watch the sunset transition it's way to nightfall. Looking at the stars as i remember Grams. _Be strong._ Hai. _We have to wake up early. _I don't want them to worry about making to the appointment late. They won't get as much sleep...I wonder if i can transport them to Suna from here. Looking back i see Temari and Kankuro fast asleep, but i don't see the Kazekage. Getting up from leaning, i search around for his chakra, but find him behind me.

"Kazekage, you should be resting." I say, but he just looks at me.

"I do not sleep." He turns around and looks at the stars.

"But even laying down helps the body recover." He doesn't say anything.

"The stars are far better in Suna." I smirk at his words and come up with a plan.

"Just where does the stars look better in Suna?" He looks at me and lifts his hand.

"On the roof." Looking deeply into his eyes i can see where he means and i begin to build up chakra.

"Okay." Closing my eyes as i still have the picture in my head, i open them once i feel myself on solid ground. I'm exactly where i thought of. Suddenly i feel a wave of exhaustion over come me.

"Kouta!" The Kazekage comes to my side and holds my head.

" Sorry Kazekage, i thought i could have done it without using too much chakra." I smile weakly at the him. "Too much people, haha." Then i feel myself slip into a sleep, leaving the Kazekage in a worried state.

**AN: I seriously love Kotomi's powers like why didn't i think of this before! Reviews and suggestions are always nice :3**


	4. Past Regrets

Kotomi's POV

"Kouta!" Turning behind me i see Temari with a bag in her hand.

"Yeah?" She tossed me the bag and i catch it with one hand. Opening the bag i see newly bought clothing. I look to see her wave her hand to follow her.

"I'll take you in to our home." Following her i catch up to her side.

"Our home, you mean like the Kazekage lives there too?" I stop and look at her. Is this some test?

"Yes, now quit being so afraid, it's not like it's something special. A house is a house." Yeah, but it's the Kazekage's house!

"Temari, why did you buy me clothing? I could have done myself." She looks at me while walking and raised a brow.

"You don't like what i got you?" Raising both my hands, i shrug in submission.

"No, ugh i mean i do like what you got me, it's just you only knew me for a couple of days." She calms her glare and looks ahead.

"You're one of the few that understand Gaara on a different level than i do...and when you're around it's like if Gaara's spirits are lifted up," She looks at me and smiles, " and i enjoy seeing him in such a good attitude. You're the second person I've met to make him react like that." I wonder who the first is...But why is it a big deal that Kazekage to be in such a good mood?

"I'm honored to make the Kazekage pleased, but i'm still confused on why he isn't so uplifted all the time. He obviously succeeded in his goal." Temari falls silent and looks up at the darkening blue sky.

"We don't treat jinjurikis well in villages, and Gaara wasn't always welcomed as he is now in Suna." That's right he has a tailed beast inside him looking down my heart begins to pinch. He must have been so hated and alone.

"I see now. No need to get into details." I say and she agrees with a nod. Looking in front of me i see a large circular, dome shaped house with hemisphere windows around the 3 story building. The simple details of the dots that represent particles of sand, blew my mind. Not to mention the tall oval door as it's entrance.

"Yeah...right, just a house..." Temari opened the door and let me in. On the left side were stairs that lead all the way to the third floor in a spherical way and made the divisions of the house visible. The living room was just a feet away on the right side. Behind the living room was a wall that revealed the kitchen through it's wide gap. Behind the stairs is where the dining room was settled, along with a shut door that i assumed was the restroom.

"Nice place you have." Walking further in i look up to see a elegant chandler hanging from the ceiling's radius.

"The bathroom is that door over there." She pointed the way and i walk to it. To my surprise the bathroom looked like a hotel's restroom. I don't know why i thought i would see a normal one. This house is so spacial! It'd be a hassle decorating such a place, ugh. In a minute i'm out of the bathroom and Temari is waiting at the door. She looks at me and shuts her eyes with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" I held the bag with my old clothes in it.

"You can leave that here." She opens the door, and i leave it underneath the coat rack.

"Seriously? What was that smirk about, Temari?" She waved her hand as if she was blocking the words from coming to her ears.

"I was just right about the colors i choose." Raising a brow at her she blushes a bit. Girls fall so easily for those types of things. "The dull purple shirt make your eyes glow even more of a florescent purple. Looking down at my outfit that consist of a dulled out color of a darker purple as a shirt, that made my necklace stand out, and baggy black pants that stopped above my ankles, covering only the top rim of my black scandals. I wounder if my eyes are truly radiating in these shades.

"I didn't know colors could do such things." Temari chuckles a bit and looks up at me.

"It's a girl thing."... She walks me through a market full of merchants selling all types of things from produce to toys and trinkets. _Don't forget to buy some souvenirs!_ That's right!

"Temari before we go to dinner, i need to get a souvenir." Walking over the gift shop, i look at the various of things that were selling. A kunai? No she'll cry cause its sharp. A teddy bear? No she has enough already. Damn i didn't think it would be this tough.

"Who are you getting it for?" She asks as i'm stilling looking.

"My little sister." Then my eyes caught on something. Looking at the clerk i point at the item of my choice.

"I always wanted a little sister." Looking at her i smile and look at the bottle with sand trapped inside with the words Suna in cursive on the glass.

"But you have two little brothers?" I say while paying the man for the bottle of sand.

"Yeah, but they're boys and i wasn't as close to Gaara as i am now." She said with a little of guilt.

"Sorry." She shook her head and looked at me.

"Gaara really doesn't open up to people so quickly, i don't know how you managed to do it." She said with confusion.

"Well i really respect him, maybe since he really wasn't noticed very much through his life, he saw that i realized how amazing he is. I've never seen such a successful person in my life, and at my age too." Her eyes looked into mine and i can see it began to water. Looking at the sky i can see the sun setting. Placing the small bottle in my pocket, i place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. You did the best you can to look over your younger siblings. The oldest isn't easy. It never will be." She rubbed one of her eyes and nodded.

"Besides you're younger sibling is a Kage and the other a master. They're on the right path." She smiles a sincere one, and reaches for my wavy black hair and ruffles it.

"Thank you, Kouta." The moon rises and the night sky is filled with stars in seconds. We head our way to the Kage's building when suddenly a man on a huge white bird passes us in high speed nearly taking our heads with him. Then a thick string of sand almost at the same speed following right behind him. Then it hits me. I saw red clouds.

**AN: Excitement! Woo!**


	5. Kouta? ( Part 1)

Kotomi's POV

"No way..." Jumping on a building i see the huge bird and a blonde riding on top of it. Is it him?!

"Kouta!" Looking to my side i see Temari alerted.

"You know them?!" She said in an angered voice. There's no doubt about it, he looks the exact same. That must mean he joined the Akatsuki at an early age...

"Not in friendly terms. You're village is being ambushed by that man, and he's part of the Akatsuki." She looks up and gasps quietly.

"Gaara..." Quickly looking at the Kage building a few meters from where we stood, the Kazekage stands, talking to the man on the bird. Suddenly sand from the ground begin to rise and gather near the Kazekage. I should have known, he's a welder of sand. Perfect for Kazekage. The sand forms into multiple of arms reaching out to the blonde, but then explosions occur after each attack the Kazekage makes.  
"GAARA!" Temari shouts with anxiety. I place a hand on her back.

"Temari, let him be. He'll be fine, can't you see that he has the advantage?" She looks at me with worried eyes and returns her attention to the Kazekage. Looking up i see a sphere of sand and monstrous looking arms reaching for the white bird. Could that be the monster inside him? Holding my crystal, feeling an uneasy sensation in my gut. Something isn't going to end right. Looking up at the Kazekage as his arms shift side to side mimicking the sand 4 times larger his scale. You can't lose... Gaara...

"You still haven't answered my question..." Looking at Temari as she stresses out as they continue to battle.

"I don't have anything to do with that one in particular," She shifts her dull teal eyes at me, demanding more.

"Pein, their leader, is who i want..." Feeling the anger build up, my heart begins to beat louder with hatred, "...Dead." Looking up at the Akatsuki cloak as it mocks me of my weakness. Suddenly the cloak is swung violently into another sphere of sand.

"He got him!" Temari exclaims and walks closer to the edge of the building. Yosh! I knew he could do it. Kazekage, huh?

"You're smiling?" Looking at her as she grins a bit. Feeling the warms in my cheeks i shake my head, but jump at an explosion. Turning around i see the Akatsuki member escape. He's strong...How can we defeat a terrorist? What goes against bombs? Looking up again i see a white, ghost figure with wings is created in the man's palm. Then an uneasy feeling occurs. This isn't good. Running forward, i begin to jump buildings.

"KOUTA!" Temari yells but ignore. Please don't let it be what i think it is! Then the figure quadruple its size. Shit! Looking at the bomb drop, i get as close to it as possible. I just have to make eye contact with Gaara!

"Kazekage-sama!" I shout and he looks at me with wide eyes and mouths my name. Sand welding-Kazekage style! Slamming my hands onto the ground, the sand turns a black and shoots up toward the atomic bomb.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Raising up the heaviness of the sand, i hear a ringing in my ears and a great force nearly blowing me away from my feet. Please don't tell me i was late. Looking up as i see the edges of the black sand illuminate with pure light. Oh no...

Gaara's POV

Looking at the bright light below me. I've made it. The village is safe...Kouta! Searching after the blinding light, i notice part of the sand particles in a black ink. Suddenly from the corner of my eye i see a white bird before my eyes. Feeling the vibrations bouncing off from the wall of sand. That was a close call. But what happened to Kouta! Why did he intervene?! Feeling exhaustion overcome me, i feel multiple of sweats trickle down my forehead. I've used too much of my chakra. I need to regain, but how can i defeat those bomb figurines. Before my i see little holes being created. Is my chakra that low?! Suddenly i see white ant looking bombs come through. Oh no..

Kotomi's POV

Pushing the sand from above of the building's rooftops, i look behind me to see shinobis aware and active, but judging by their faces something has gone terribly wrong.

"The Kazekage is unconscious!" One yells with fright. Suddenly the sand gotten heavier to move.

"You two!" I shout, and they look at me with astonished eyes. "Make sure the Akatsuki doesn't retrieve your Kazekage!" They nod and left with the message. Feeling the warm liquid trickle down my forehead, i give a burst a chakra.

"AHHHH!" Moments later it's completely out of the village's harm. Looking up i see Gaara retrieve his hand. No, don't give up now! Swatting as i build up chakra, the sand completely drops from his body and soon is air borne. Jumping, i keep my focus on Gaara. Feeling the air pass by furiously, i shift my eyes to see the blonde with wide squinted eyes. Looking back at Gaara's face as it's cracked in every direction. You've done enough, Kazekage. Grabbing his body, i tighten my abdominals and sharply kick the back of the blonde's head. Raising the sand for a landing, i jump off and land on the roof nearby the sand shinobis that were arms with weapons. Placing Gaara down, i can hear Temari shouting his name. She kneels down and places his head onto her lap.

"Gaara, please." Getting to my feet i sense his chakra not that far away.

"Try to restore some of his chakra back. I can't handle his ability." She looks at me but slowly widen.

"Y-Your eyes..." Looking at her dull ones i can see them glow a purple.

"Please, hurry." Taking off my necklace, i bend down and put it over Gaara's head. Placing my hand above the crystal that lies on his chest, i close my eyes and activate it. Feeling the dark chakra rush through my body, i open my eyes to see the crystal shine a bright white. Looking at Temari as her eyes goes wider. "Place your hand on the crystal. It will absorb your chakra and give in to the Kazekage's chakra flow." She places her hand onto the crystal and winces in pain. Looking in the sky i see the man on his bird furious. This is personal now. Jumping in the air, he speeds up towards my direction.

Temari's POV

He's...He's a girl! What is this?! Why would he disguise himself as a guy?! Looking down at Gaara as he doesn't respond. Can i even trust her? Looking up at her as her long black, wavy hair whips through the cool night's air. Her eyes are avengerous and glimmering with focus. Black smoke lurks from beneath her shoes, from the tips of her fingers ,and the crown of her head. What is she?... I turn to Kankuro who's mind blown, just as i was. _The leader is who i want ...dead._ I don't get why would you hide yourself from the Akatsuki?! This doesn't make sense. Looking down at Gaara as i see the cracks begin to buffer out. Good it's working, so it's worth all the pain. Gaara wake up soon! Seeing Kouta as she transports and blocks the bombs with the black sand she has created. Kouta...even if that's your real name...Please don't die on us! Suddenly i feel a hand grab my wrist. Gaara!

**AN: ;3 Reviews and Comments please :D**


	6. Kouta?( Part 2)

Kotomi's POV

"You little brat!" He shouts at me with frustration.

"You've picked the wrong time to come, Akatsuki." I say using genjutsu to make myself seem invisible.

"My name is Deidara! You should have known due to my pieces of art-un!" He exclaimed while looking around to locate me.

"So that's your name. I'm surprised you don't remember me...But i'll give you a hint." Focusing my chakra to my fist, i make myself visible and sock him on his left cheek, spending him off his bird and straight to the ground. Looking behind me as i sense Gaara's chakra flow, but it's still too low to fight. I'm glad you're alright...

"What the HELLL?!" Looking at him as he holds his cheek glaring at me with his light blue eyes. But then widen in shock. "I can't believe it-un. You've grown quiet the looker, yeah?" Raising my brow i see a slight blush on his cheeks. "It's been awhile Kuro Shishi." Feeling the blood boil in my veins at the sound of that hideous name.

"Why did it have to be such a horrible name?" He shrugs with a grin, then suddenly throws more bombs. Dodging them easily, i kick him on the back of the head once again. What a joke...suddenly my chest begins to hurt. Oh no. Not now! Going on my knees i look at my chest as it begins to spread a black. This isn't good.

"Would you stop with the damn kicking?!" She shouts, but notices my state. "Not looking so good." He lifts a white rose with wings and grins evilly. Fuck!

Gaara's POV

Opening my eyes, i see Temari looking down at me with shock and relief.

"Gaara!" Looking at my chest as i see it glowing a white, some being blocked by Temari's hand.

"Temari, you know how to restore chakra?" I question and she shakes her head.

"Kouta, or should i say Kou gave you her crystal to absorb mine and give to you." Her? What? Hearing explosions i turn to the sky to see another fighting Deidara.

"Gaara, Kouta isn't who we thought she is. But she isn't an enemy that's for sure." Seeing the transportations, i can tell that it's Kouta fighting, but his hair is extremely long.

"What is it that is different? Why are you referring to him as a she?" Keeping my eyes on them, i listen to what she has to say.

"Kouta is a girl and has been disguising as a man, the reason i do not know. But i heard from other shinobi is that she help you with black sand to protect the village. It's clear that we don't have to worry about her." Looking at Kouta as she kicks Deidara down to the ground. "She's quite strong." She sure is...Suddenly she kneels down in pain. Was she hit?! Deidara rises again with an owl. No! Raising my hand to make an effort of slipping her away, but an explosion happens seconds after i drag her away.

"Baki! Fire!" I shout and he obeys. Please, Kouta! Drawing her closer to me, i can see the sphere near. Just a little more!

"Gaara!" Couching up fluids as my arm struggles to bring her near. I can hear the arrows being shot towards the enemy, but i can also hear the wings of the clay owl comes its way.

"Ahhhh!" I shout as i drop Kouta on the same roof. Breathing heavily, i release the sand and see her unconscious face towards me. "Temari, check if she's alright."

"Gaara, you need to recover!" She says not leaving my side.

"Temari, do as i say and check if Kouta is alive!" Her eyes widen and does as i say. She slides her way and examines her.

"She's just unconscious for now." She turns to look at me, but i see Kouta's head move.

"Ugh...Nmm..." She moans, but forces herself up, holding her bleeding forehead.

"Kouta!" Temari says and she opens her fiercely bright eyes.

"Where is he?!" Kouta exclaims, and sets her eyes on me and sighs in relief. Out of nowhere i hear a loud beating in my ear drums, and my body become warm. Her hair blows in the wind blocking part of my view of her brilliant purple eyes. Suddenly a huge white dinosaur hovers over us. She then lunges herself at Temari and grabs onto my wrist. Opening my eyes we're on the ground from the roof we were in.

"Arghahh! Ughh..." Rolling to my side, i make my way to Kouta's cry. Looking at her chest sink and rise on heavy breaks. Hovering slightly over her, the crystal draws closer to her. Looking down at her sweaty face, full with pain. "K-Kazekage...forgive me... i can't fully control what's sealed within me..." She looks at me as her eyes return to her light purple ones. Looking at her chest as the black marking disappear. Hearing the wings once again, i raise my head to see it circling above us. Suddenly i feel a hand on my chest.

"One more hit." Looking at her as she gives a small grin, before felling a jolt of energy through my body. A bright light is illuminated, but fades. Holding he as she rests her head on my arm. I've had enough!

**AN: Reviews and Comments please :D**


	7. Truthful Words

Kankuro's POV

Where the hell did they go?!

"GAARA!" I roar as we attack the dinosaur above us. The ground begins to tremble and out of nowhere a claw of the Shubuku strikes through the heart of the dinosaur. No way... Seeing Gaara as he rises with a girl in his arms and Temari on a cloud of sand headed our way. Running to grab to Temari as she opens her eyes.

"Temari are you alright?" I ask but she grabs her head.

"Where's Gaara and Kouta?" She asks half consciously. Turning her to see Gaara, i support her back.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Seeing Gaara as he glares at the enemy with deadly eyes. He's controlling the sand without moving his hands. Looking at the crystal on his chest as it flickers and fades with light, reminding me of a heart beat. It's over for this Akatsuki. Grinning as i see the man beaten up. There's no way he'll win.

Gaara's POV

Seeing him escape with smaller version bird from what he entered with. I'll make sure he doesn't come back. Placing Kouta on a cloud of sand, i reach my arm, aiming for his other arm.

"Sand burial..." Feeling his shoulder crack, i see the bird tilt over to escape the village completely. Hearing roars of victory among my sand shinobi. I look over to see Temari and Kankuro with smiles. Looking down at Kouta as her hair scatters along the sand and her pale skin glowing against the moon's light. Drawing closer to her i can see blood spill over her pink lips. Taking her into my arms again, i head to the infirmary. I wonder just what your real name is...Kouta...

The Kazekage brings Kotomi to the hospital once again, but in a more critical condition this time around. He's faith is put to the test as he constantly hears the monitors go flat. He beings to feel uneasy and starts to effect the depths of his secure heart. Thoughts of death begun to cloud the possibilities in the mind of the young kage. He can feel his composure break down with each sound of the monitor. It was reminding him of what he didn't want to accept. But what the Kazekage couldn't notice was the flickering light of the crystal was calling for Kotomi and the key to end his suffering. He found himself walking closer to the room Kotomi was held in. Then it happened. The crystal stuck out toward the direction where her lifeless body laid. The young Kage made his way through the medical ninjas quickly and laid the bright crystal on her chest. The light gain more light, blinding everyone in the room. Little did they know what the crystal's purpose wasn't only to absorb chakra, but to keep the dark power from over coming the body of it's host and merging into a killing machine. As the light subsided, all the Kazekage could heart was a sound of a regular heart beat on the monitor. The key to his relief.

A week later

Gaara's POV

"How is she?" I ask the messenger from the infirmary. He pulls out a document of Kouta's vitals and state of consciousness. Looking over them as they show normality.

"At the moment she's awake," Getting from my seat i walk pass the messenger. " but there's something else." Stopping i turn my attention towards him. " A mark has appeared on her chest." A mark? Exiting my office i make my way to the hospital. _A mark has appeared on her chest._ Could it be like the one i saw before. _Forgive me...i can't fully control what's sealed within me. _It has to be a seal. Opening the doors of the hospital, i ask the woman at the desk where Kouta was being kept. As she lead me i could see Kankuro and Temari in the room conversing with her. She looks at me, but differently this time.

Kotomi's POV

"Looks like i have a lot of explaining to do..." I lay my hand on my chest. But how am i going to explain this mark if i know nothing of it...

"You can start by why you hid yourself as a man." Temari says with her arms crossed. Look like i lost her trust. Then i see Gaara behind Temari, just walking in. My heart skips a beat and my stomach acts up. Why am i feeling this way towards him?

"Kouta..." I look away and grab my hair making it my distraction.

"My name isn't Kouta...it's Kotomi Saikuta." He doesn't keep his eyes from me. Looking over to Temari as her patience runs thin.

"Alright, Kotomi just what were you doing disguised as a man?" Gaara looks at Temari and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Temari." She subsides her anger, but doesn't end her staring.

"I was disguised as a man to keep my identity hidden. I've been hiding it for 8 years now. The reason for that is so the Akatsuki doesn't come after me." Looking at Gaara as he looks at me wanting to know more. Kankuro is merely in shock.

"Just what is it that they're after you for?" He asks not even blinking.

"The power sealed within me. It's a dark chakra obtained from something, i'm not so sure, but they want it for something. I'm just as puzzled as you guys are about the Akatsuki." Gaara looks at me and comes closer. My heart beat blocks out whatever Temari rumbles on about as he sat next to my thighs.

"How did you know you had to go into hiding?" I look at his white robes in order to answer his question.

"The Akatsuki has appeared once in the past, when i was 8 years old. My carekeeper was murdered because she had given directions on how to keep myself from the Akatsuki's grasp, and a seal to put these dark powers under control." I go to grab onto the crystal, but forget that it's gone.

"That was the crystal's purpose then." I nod and he looks away in thought. Looking at Temari as she looks down on her lap.

"Temari. Kankuro. Could you give me a second with Kotomi." I begin to get nervous by the tone that he is using. Looking at Temari and Kankuro they get up and leave but give me a look of worry. The door closes and both are out of sight. My heart is ready to come out of my chest and surrender whatever he wants to get out of me.

" Thank you." Looking at him as he looks out of the window and into the blue sky.

"What?" I ask without realizing. He turns to me, the light from the sun making him looking all the more angelic like.

"Thank you." Suddenly i feel his hand wrap around mine. I begin to shake my head.

"No, don't please, i only cause you more trouble-"

"-You saved my life and my village." He looks at me with his brilliant sea foam eyes.

"I-I couldn't just let them have you, Kazekage-sama." I whisper to him. "You've come so far and worked so hard to be what you are today...The thought of the Akatsuki taking another just," i feel his hand squeeze my hand. Looking up at him i see him smiling sincerely to me. Then it hits me. I'm in love with the Kazekage.

"Kotomi..." His voice lingers in my ears, and casts a spell on me. His eyes were more captivating, his skin became irresistible, and his smooth lips...tempting.

Gaara's POV

Her eyes draw me near and the smoothness of her skins yarns for my hands. Her cheeks goes a rose, making her gaze harder for me not to stop what am i about to do. I've never experienced such want, such need to claim her mine. It's like i jewel i have found in the piles of sand before me. How could i be so blind? My heart beats loudly with each glaze i take at her face. Looking into her bright purple orbs, i'm done for. This woman, this woman deserves something, deserves a gift... Leaning closer i see her mouth part.

"I've haven't met a woman like you before. You've noticed and acknowledge me even knowing what i have inside me, and to my surprise you can relate...You understand me..." Looking into her eyes as she looks deeply into mine. Suddenly i feel a hand on my chest. Snapping out of it, i see Kotomi flustered and breathing heavily. Looking at the monitors as they show a rapid heart beat.

"Sorry..." Grabbing her as she faints and sets her head onto my chest. Pressing the button to call in for the nurses, they come seconds later. They take my place and give her what she needs to calm her down. Kankuro and Temari come dashing in.

Temari's POV

Seeing the nurses rash to the direction where Kotomi's room was, i run to her room to find Gaara standing nearby the nurses as they fixate on Kotomi's unconscious body.

"Gaara..." Then i see something i have never seen before. Gaara stares at Kotomi with a red face. H-He's blushing! Suddenly he raises his hand onto his face and placing them slightly over his lips. Looking at Kotomi then at Kankuro who's staring at Gaara with wide eyes. Kankuro looks at me and drops his jaw.

"Did they?!" We look at each other and before we know it, Gaara is gone leaving some sand behind. Did they kiss?!

**AN: Hehe ;3 Love this chapter it's so cute!**


	8. Decisions

Gaara's POV

I was going to kiss her... I was actually seconds away from laying my lips onto her full, soft, pink lips. Looking out of the window, i see the sand sway back and forth in the air, passing by the multiple houses and buildings. Closing my eyes as i see that expression on her face. Flushed rose cheeks, tan glowing skin from the sun, and sparking amethyst eyes glazing back at me. Feeling myself dazed, i open my eyes to find myself calm yet excited all at the same time. This medicine is by far the best...Hearing my heart beat loudly and pound against my rib cage lightly. Kotomi...

"Gaara!" Turning around i see Temari standing along side with Kankuro, both out of breath.

"Just what happened between you and Kotomi?!" Kankuro said with authority.

"I thanked her...But it wasn't enough." Kankuro looks at me dumbfounded as Temari's eyes stared at me with shock.

"W-What?!" She roared and looked at me for an explaination.

"S-So you're telling me that not only did you kiss her, but you want to give her something more as a Thank you?!" Kankuro says with his hand against his forehead. The very thought of actually kissing her made my stomach feel light. Looking at both of them in such a miserable and confused state, made my lips stretch and curl into a smile.

"Hahaha! Ahaha!" Why are they acting in such an odd behavior? Getting up from my seat i walk towards them both looking at me with shock.

"Temari, Kankuro, i did not kiss Kotomi, nor did she kiss me," They both twitch their eyes and looked away from my face in embarrassment. "But the thought does tempts me." Before both could make up a ruckus, i flee to think of an award. I cannot just sit and do nothing about such an important issue.

Kotomi's POV

Springing up from the bed, i feel a sharp pain on my inner arm. Turning to it i see the IV still attached to me. It wasn't a dream?! He was actually going to kiss me?! Can he even do that?...Of course, he's no different from any regular teenage boy...He actually is, but he can feel feelings! AH! This is too much for me to handle...but this feeling...Placing my hand over my chest as it feel it hum a melody...Gaara...Seeing out the window as the sunsets. It's rays of warm colors captivates me. Who ever thought a desert could be so beautiful... _**Don't think so lightly of the situation just yet.**_ Turning around i see no one in the room. Keeping quiet i listen for the voice again. But it doesn't come back. Feeling uneasy, lay back on the pillow and close my eyes. Just who are you? _**Doesn't matter. I need you to follow my exact directions, or a villager's life will be sacrificed. **_Genjutsu. Somehow you managed to look into my eyes. _**If you decide to disobey me then you make others suffer. **_Found you. Opening my eyes, i'm in front of a man in a Akatsuki cloak, staring directly at me with red eye with black designs. His raven hair is pulled back, but his bangs hang over his head band, that has been scratched over his village symbol. Glaring at him i begin to form a weapon in my hand.

"Troublesome woman." Casting my genjutsu on him, i have him against the wall. We're in the clouds, but with a ghostly theme to it.

"What are you doing here?" He looks at me with deadly eyes.

"You sure do not hesitate." I form a dagger and throw it at his thigh. His eye only twitches.

"I will not repeat myself." He grins slightly and stares at me more intensely. Sharpening my genjutsu a bit more, I throw a sword at his abdomen. His eyes widen, and i find my self struggling to put him under control.

"You." I Step closer to him. "Will." Creating another weapon, i throw it at his shoulder. "Tell me." The needle strucks him and he winces. Grabbing the end of the needle i press down and rise it up, feeling the fibers of his muscles tear. He grinds his teeth, but continues to stare at me. His eyes, they have to be a bloodline. Creating two needles, i back up. "Fine." Throwing it at the center of his eyes, he cringes his eyes shut, and gives a painful moan. Ending the genjutsu, i create a spear and stab him right in the side of his lower abdomen. He gets to his knees, holding onto his side. Locating Gaara's chakra, i don't sense him nowhere near. _**Silly girl, you truly thought that was me? **_Turning around, i see him lay there, but the body becomes into flying crows. Turning around i see him with a kunai in mid air, seconds away from stabbing me. Shutting my eyes, i transport to where Gaara is. Opening my eyes i fall to his feet.

"Kotomi?" Looking up at him, as i see him in total shock.

"Kazekage-sama, the Akatsuki is here and," Suddenly i hear a scream of horror. _A villager's will be sacrificed._ What have i done...Feeling arms around my waist, i look up to see Gaara's angered face. We're off ground and on our way to the scene. The scene that was my fault. Once we get there we see the man standing before the 3 dead bodies. My heart begins to ache in guilt. Then the village's Shinobi comes.

"Akatsuki, you have returned." Gaara says while crossing his arms.

"If you come, there will be no problems nor causalities." He proclaims as he gave the bodies a glaze.

"I understand what you want is the tailed beast, but I'm not foolish to think that my life will pay the price. Also i am in no position to leave my village with such a request from the enemy." Gaara states while gathering sand from the ground. Then the Akatsuki member looks at me, and then closes his eyes.

"Foolish." Suddenly he pulls out a kunai and throws it. Transporting to his target, i take the shot throw the shoulder to save the young girl behind me. Wincing, i look up to see him throw another kunai, but this time Gaara had blocked it. Turning around i see the young girl looking at me with fright.

"Are you alright? Where's your parents?" She looks at me shaking her head, but then stops and grins at me evilly. Feeling sharp pain behind me, i arch my pain in pain, and into the arms of the little girl, forming to a white male with yellow eyes that looked as if he was split in half. What is he?!

"Sorry Kuro Shishi, but you cannot be in our way of getting the 1 tails anymore." He smiled, well half smiled, as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, making the kunai sink deeper into the side of my spine.

"Ahhh!" i shouted, and felt myself impale from the pain. Looking up i see Temari running through the villagers. She looks at me and her eyes tell me everything that she feels. Fear, hopelessness, and sadness. Still looking at her, feeling the blood rushing to my face, she mouths my name and shuts her eyes.

"Let Kotomi go!" Gaara demanded as he blocked the raven Akatsuki's attacks. Focusing chakra, i take the kunai out of my shoulder, and stabbed it against the white plant man's back. He cringes and falls to his knees. Pushing it more on his back, he lets go of me and yelps in pain. Falling to my side, i see his eyes look deadly at me.

"Doesn't feel so good, huh?" Reaching for the kunai in my back, i pull it out, feeling the excruciating pain that came after.

"Stubborn girl." Hearing his voice i mark his chakra flow. My discovery made my stomach turn and coil. He's only a clone... and there's three. Suddenly i see bodies in the crowd of people fall.

"Kage no bunshin jutsu." Grabbing the clones of the raven man, i begin to fight them away from the innocent by standers. Turning to my far right i see Gaara stare at my clone with shock. Suddenly i feel something tear through me. Every muscle fiber completely torn in half.

"You choose this for yourself." He whispers in my ear. My heart pounds causing my surroundings to be muted. I see Gaara turn his head over my direction, his red spikes making a late reaction to his sudden movement. I couldn't feel pain, but my eyes were watering. Falling to my knees, only feeling the vibrations of collision and a weight holding me down from one side. I see his sea foam eyes widen with rage and fright. Looking above his eyes, i notice something that i haven't before. A red mark above his brow bone. Love. _We don't treat jinuirikis very well in villages. I wasn't that close to him before. I'm glad to see him in such a mood. I've haven't met a woman like you before. You've noticed and acknowledge me even knowing what i have inside me. There can only be one solution to maintain your powers under control, Kotomi. That's love. You understand me..._Gaara... I see now. I see the full you. Feeling my eyes get heavy, i can only see parts of him running towards my way. His sand blocks each attack from the Akatsuki without him telling it to do so. His white robes expand upward. Then his baggy teal shirt revealing part of his abdomen. Feeling his hands holding me up on my knees. His lips mouth my name, but i can't hear a thing he says. Looking over his shoulder, i see the 4 clones close in on us. I have to warn him

"Gaara...they're...behind..." Suddenly i couldn't feel my body and all i could see was Gaara shaking in anger, still with his hands extended towards me. Looking at his lips as they mouth words again. Looking at his eyes once more, he lays his forehead against mine. Looking at his glossy inner lip. He mouths other words, while multiple of vibrations come from the wall of sand behind me. He looks at me in the eyes, but i can't keep them open no longer. Darkness over comes me and i feel my body sink into a deep pit of darkness. Forgive me...Gaara.

**AN: Can someone scream Intensity! Love this chapter, there's so much drama!**


	9. Revived

The Kazekage laid down his maiden, and attacked both Itachi and Zestu head on. Filled with anger and fear, he would send each ray of sand every second both tried to set their feet on the ground. He couldn't stop thinking whether or not Kotomi would make it. She had 3 wounds, one being a critical one. He would take a glaze at her still body, just to see if she was breathing. But every time he did, her chest took longer to rise. Once again the Kazekage felt that he was at crossroads. It was either Kotomi's life or the villager's. Which was more important? Could he even chose? Before the red-head Kage could make a decision, he was trapped under Itachi's genjutsu, and defeated. Not only did Suna loose their leader, but a hero as well. Temari and Kankuro were left devastated, but not willing to give up just yet. Contacting their only alli, the Konoha ninjas were more then welcomed to help, especially when Gaara was dear to one person, Naruto.

Kotomi's POV

Where am i? Walking all i could hear was water beneath my feet, everything else was complete darkness. Am i...Am i trapped in a genjutsu? Looking up as i see multiple of lights surround me. Looking closely as i see me in my younger days. I see a beautiful woman with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair looking down at me with a smile, as sweat trickled down her forehead. She looks away and smiles at another. My vision shifts to a man with medium length coal black hair, and my...my eyes. Then it hits me, these are my parents. My heart begins to ache. Looking at the memory of both of them smiling at each other. They're perfect... Looking down at my chest as it begins to increase in warmth. Looking at the memory before as my dad looks the other way and pulls out a kunai. I see my mother's crystal blue eyes widen and extends her hands towards the direction my dad left. Tears begin to run down her eyes, and looks down at me. My chest burns now, looking down i see the mark glow a rich dark purple. Such dark colors shouldn't glow. Suddenly the memories are wiped out and a cage underneath me appears. The room shifts and i'm in front of the black bars with edgy designs on them, and a paper in the middle of the cage doors, saying "Seal". Looking at the cage i get closer to it. Is this the dark power sealed within me?...

"So you finally near death." A mature feminine voice calls out to me. Suddenly i see two bright purple eyes, with a thin pupil, staring straight at me. My heart begins to race once she came close to the bars, showing herself to the light that came from my chest. She hisses at me. And i begin to shake. This isn't just a dark power, it's...it's...

"A demon." She continues to look at me with wrath in her reptile eyes. I have a demon sealed within me...

Gaara's POV

Finding myself in a bright area and with calm soothing winds. I see a hand before me.

"Whose hand...is this?" Lowering it down, i realize that it's mine.

"Huh? It's my hand." Staring at the lines that represented my DNA, i get a thought that came from the depths of my heart.

"I wonder... Did my existence ever become necessary to anyone?" Shutting my hand, i lower it and see a figure far ahead of me.

"What's that?" Squinting i realize again that it is me, flooding in mid air.

"That's me." I notice something different from the me that i was seeing.

"The me... who's existence someone else needed." I look straight back at me still determine to be there for others, to matter to others.

"Why? Why did i want to become like that?...Why did i desire it so badly?" Looking into the eyes before me as it continued to stare back at me.

"Those eyes...that nose...that mouth...Why is that, Gaara?" Looking at the me in front of me, I can't get why i wanted to noticed so badly.

"I used to be inside of that. But what am i now?" Just what exactly am i now that i'm longer in that body any longer? Just what am i to do now? The me before started to leave me, and disappear. Will i ever see the world again? Will i ever get to see my siblings again? Will...will i ever get to be looked at with those amethyst eyes...again?...

Kotomi's POV

Suddenly i feel something slip from my soul. Turning around i see no one behind me. My heart begins to ache at the thought of that name.

"Looks like someone got the demon sucked out of them." Turning to see my demon giving an evil chuckle. I don't want to believe it. Gaara...he can't...

"Child, the host of the Shukaku, he's dead. And now the Shukaku is joining a party with the rest of the captured tailed beasts." She says plainly as if it wasn't anything.

"I know that you're a demon and probably heartless...But don't you know how much he means to me!" Suddenly she grasps the bars with her black claws, and growled showing her white sharp teeth.

"Stupid human, your world will be anything but death, one after another!" Her black scales raises at the tone of her angered voice. Backing up as her words hit me straight at the chest... She's right...

"I guess if my body is next to his, then they'll take you as well..." She begins to chuckle again, making my blood boil.

"Foolish child. You're worse than your father." What? A flash of the image of the man with straight charcoal hair and my eyes that were partially covered by his sharp bangs.

"My father?..." She turns her back towards me, so that i see her multiple of alligator like tails.

"Yes, your father...the previous host of mine. At least he understood more than you." Looking down as i see my chest get brighter.

"How am i suppose to know?..." Falling to my knees as my stomach begins to coil in pain. "DAMN IT!" I shout and hold my throbbing head. Why me?! Why do i have to endure all this PAIN! WHY ME?!

"What has gotten into you, pathetic human?" I look up and glare the hell out of her. How can she blame me?! How can she just speak so lightly of Gaara?! Why doesn't she give a shit?! Getting to my feet, i walk towards her and create a weapon in my hand. Her eyes look at my hand with confusion. Slamming the spear onto the bars.

"Don't think so low of ME!" Slamming it again. She stares at me without saying a word. "How do you expect me to know everything of you, when i didn't even meet my parents at all! How do you expect me to know everything of you when all i know of you is your weakness!" Hot tears come down my tears. "Seconds ago, i finally saw how my mother and father look like..." Looking at her as she continues to stare at me indifferently."Seconds ago, you just told me the one person that amazes me, is dead...the one person that i love...is gone..." Touching my chest, the room becomes brighter, and i can see my demon much more clearly. She's a dragon...

"They cannot absorb my chakra." Looking at her as she looks at me over her scaled black shoulder. " But i absorb other tailed beast's chakra." Looking at her as she calmed down her anger. "Before you humans were created. We demons ruled the earth under our Creator. All 9 did whatever they wanted, until another Creator came along and created all of you." She looked at me as if she were cursing my species. "Demons and humans didn't get along...So that's when i was created." She turned away from me. "I was to decrease the power of a tailed beast, or even murder them to warn them to not cross the line with humans." She growled. "But did they listen? No." Seeing her as she ruffled the stress off from her bat like wings. She was intimidating, but a beautiful creature..."My Creator saw no use of me and cast me to the pits of the earth for all times. Even if i settled his duty for 12 decades! He banishes me and does nothing to the rest of the tailed beasts!" She roared. Looking at her as frustration and regret overcome her snarl. "That's why your world is chaotic, because you let love free." She glares at me and looks away from me.

"That's so messed up. All you tried to do was please him..." Looking up at her as she turns to stare at me with disbelief. "Humans are no different." Feeling guilty i lay my hand softly on the black bars." Sorry for calling you heartless and banging on your bars..." She lowers her head, getting closer and sniffs my scent.

"Of all things, you pity me...a human...pitying a demon..." She continues to look at me with her sharp purple eyes." You are definitely Kouta-kun's daughter, but act nothing like him. Well only in rage." Did she say Kouta?!

"Kouta? That was my father's name?" She nods and i look at my chest.

"How did you think you came up with your boy name?" Looking up at her as she gives a slight grin. It makes perfect sense. "Get going child. It's time you awaken." Looking at her as she begins to turn around once again.

"Wait! What's your name?" She looks at me and shakes her head.

"You're unbelievable human...Bura." She opens her wings and flaps them, causing me to fly back back then upward. Turning around i see a dot of light that grows bigger by seconds. Bura, huh. Not everyone is the same...I'll prove it.

As Kotomi is reconnecting with her conscious, she doesn't realize that Gaara had been already revived. Thanks to Lady Chiyo, Naruto doesn't have to lose another nor does Kotomi. The sand shinobi gather around along with some leaf shinobi, all waiting whether Kotomi will awaken or not.

Gaara's POV

Lifting my head from the prayer for Lady Chiyo, i see her lifeless body in Sakura's arms. I won't have thought that i accomplished to make the elders reconsider their views of me.

Turning to the side to Temari as she gasp. Looking at the body next to her, it begins to move. Seeing two brilliant purple eyes spike open, and gasp for air.

"Kotomi..." I say inaudibly. She's...She sits up and lays a hand on her chest. My heart begins to pick up its pace. She's...Kotomi's... She looks around shocked to see such a crowd, just as i was. Looking for familiar faces to give confirmation.

"Kotomi!" Temari says and lowers herself to her level. She looks at Temari with wide eyes, but then lowers her head. Looking closely at her as her chin begins to shake and hands forming into fist.

"Forgive me, Temari...I couldn't." Temari lifts her chin and smiles.

"Kotomi." She hugs her without any tears.

"Gaara, who's that?" Naruto asks, and my insides become warmer. Still looking at Kotomi as i see her eyes widen now. She breaks out of Temari's embrace and our eyes lock with each other's. My stomach gets light, my knees feels like they're about to give out, and my heart isn't slowing down. Her eyes widen and tears begin to form, and fall down her flawless skin. She's...alive... My Kotomi's alive.

**AN: Sorry for not updating like i usually do. I was at the hospital, but i'm on medicine and home rest, which means more chapters! xD**


	10. Promises

**Continuation!**

"B-But i felt you leave... How?..." She says shaking. Walking towards her with Naruto's help, i kneel down to her level. She continues to let tears run down her face. Wiping them away with my finger, she jumps a bit, but relaxes and sets her forehead against mine.

"I-I thought i lost you..." She whispers for only me to hear. Feeling the words making my heart warm, i feel relaxed and at bliss. Setting my hand on her cheek, she lifts her head and looks at me. Seeing the purple fibers around her pupil, i finally see what love looks like. Kotomi, no one will take you away from me, i swear to you... with my life.

Naruto's POV

Gaara...has a GIRLFRIEND?! Looking at Temari as she gives a smile. Temari doesn't smile! What is going on?! Looking for Kankuro, as he rubs his head with a confused smile. When did this happen?! Of all people, GAARA GETS A CHICK?! God, hates me v.v

"Gaara! Gaara!" He turns to me and looks at me with blushing cheeks. While the girl with awesome eyes look at me with a red face. EHHH?! "You have a girlfriend?!" She's prettier than Sakura! God, definitely hates me. He looks away and then back at me.

"Girl friend?" He looks at me with slight confusion.

"Naruto, don't ask the Kazekage that!" Rock Lee exclaims me. and pulls me away from Gaara's face. Looking at the girl as she backs away slightly and bows.

"Please excuse my rude approach, Kazekage-sama." She continues to bow, letting her black wavy hair touch the grass. Whoa...I guess she isn't his girlfriend.

"Kotomi..." Looking at Gaara as he actually show some emotions towards her. I need to know how they got to be so close! Someone exactly got through him.

"Gaara...Let's go. I'm sure your village is waiting to see their Kazekage well and safe." Lending my hand, he nods and takes it. Looking down at Kotomi, as he rises her head to look at me. Where did you come from?...

Naruto helped Gaara reach his way to Suna, but not only to give him back to where he belonged, but to know more of this Kotomi. What do you expect? Naruto isn't the only one interested. Sakura, Kakashi, Lee especially are interested as to know how a woman can get through such a serious and collected persona. As they walked their way to the entrance of the village's entrance, there the Leaf and Suna shinobi saw the entire village welcoming their Kazekage and rescuers. Kotomi still shocked that Gaara is indeed alive, plan to ask after he is rested. There's still many unanswered questions she wants answered about the abduction. After all the only thing she remembers is Gaara mouthing something and his defense wrapping around her. She wants to know what he said to her, that almost brought him to the verge of tears.

Kotomi's POV

Looking down at the village as the moon acts as a lantern in the dark night. How long have i been away from home. I'm going to get the lecture of a lifetime from Tasta. But how am i going to explain myself to Rin, let alone the Tsuchikage... And everyone else that though i was man. I guess it would be such a big deal. But 8 years is a long time... and i can't just walk around disguised as a man all the time. It will drain all my chakra out, now that i don't have the crystal. I just hope it isn't that big of a shock. I don't want Rin to be scared of me.

"Kotomi." Turning round to the sound of my name, i see that blonde that helped Gaara. Getting up from the edge of the building, i face his direction.

"Yes?" He looks at me with his ocean blue eyes and seriousness in them.

"Do you know how i am?" Shaking my head he slouches in disappointment. "Ehh?! Gaara hasn't mentioned me at all?!" Backing up a bit as he goes depressed.

"Sorry, but the Kazekage and I haven't had the time to talk." He looks at me with shock,

"What?! Then how are you guys so close, huh?" Then he gives a grin and squints his eyes a bit."Hehe, i didn't think Gaara had it in him.-"

"-It isn't like that!" Feeling myself boil up at the thought of being Gaara's sex partner.

"Then what?!" The blonde wines in irritation. Just who is he?!

"I'm sorry, but i don't see why i have to share information between what i am towards the Kazekage." I glare at him and his eyes widen a bit.

"No need to get defensive. I just wanted to know if Gaara found love in his life." Why does this blonde care?

"What are you to Gaara?" Looking at him as he sets his hands to his sides."Gaara is the very first person to understand the same pain i have gone through." No way. Is this the person Temari referred as the first to make Gaara in such a good mood? "I'm a-"

"-Jinjuriki..." He looks at me with wide eyes once again. "So in other words, were you Gaara's first friend?" He gives a big smile and points his thumb toward himself.

"Yup, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki." Smiling a bit, his fox-like birth marks curl more.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." He begins to rub the back of his neck and chuckle a bit. Sticking out my hand for a greeting. He looks at it and the idea clicks in his head. " Kotomi Saikuta." He slips his hand onto mine and gives a strong shake.

"So tell me Kotomi-chan, how did you manage to get through Gaara's wall?" Looking at him as he gives a smile.

"Well, i'm not sure. We kind of just clicked." He rubs his chin in deep thought." I think it was cause i'd admire his hardwork in becoming such an important person, knowing that he is a jinjuriki such as yourself." Along with me... Suddenly he punches the air and looked at me enthusiastically.

"He probably was captivated by your looks! He's sexually attracted to you!" Stepping back at his sudden outburst. Suddenly i feel myself falling. Looking behind me as i see the ground meters away. Looking back to Naruto as his eyes grow big. Closing my eyes as i transport behind him. Opening my eyes, i see him bent over grabbing the black smoke in the air.

"Kotomi!" He shouts across the sleeping village. Running up to him as fast as i can, i cover his mouth.

"Baka! The villagers are sleeping!" He stares at me from the corner of his eye in shock.

"MMMHHMM! MAAAMM ! HM MAA?" Removing my hand, he quickly turns to face me. "W-What was that?! How did you do that?!" He points, looking at every direction of me.

"I Transport. That's my ability." Looking at him indirectly as he begins to admire me.

"Sugoi!" He swats and shakes his fist before him. "I wonder if i can do something like that!" He shuts his eyes and tires to transport. But instead he stands there shaking his body.

"Kotomi! Naruto!" Running to the edge as i see Gaara in his battle uniform looking for us. Shooting a glare at Naruto as he stops and gives an apologetic expression. Transporting to where Gaara was, i open my eyes to see his looking into mine. He gives a quiet sigh of relief and looks at me with exhausted eyes.

"You're alright. I thought something happened." He says in concern and looks behind me at the sound of feet meeting the ground. "Naruto, why did you shout Kotomi's name like that?" He questioned the hyper blonde.

"You see, Kotomi fell off the side of the building, and when i tried to catch her hand, she turned into black smoke! I thought she was gone!" Naruto explained with exaggerated hand gestures. Looking at Gaara as he looks at Naruto with a straight face. Looking back at Naruto as he looked back at Gaara with the same expression. Chuckling a bit as i found Naruto's impression of Gaara priceless. Closing my eyes as i reply the moment over and over again.

"Hahaha! AHAHA!" Placing my hands over my stomach as it begun to ache. Finally finishing, i wipe the tears away from my eyes and look at Gaara who stares at me the same way as he stared at Naruto. Not being able to hold back, i burst into laughter.

"Haha, Kotomi's won't stop laughing! Haha!" Naruto begins to laugh leaving Gaara puzzled.

"You're bad, Naruto. Hehe." Looking at him with a smile, he gives one back. Looking at Gaara he raises an naked brow. Smiling at him, he relaxes and gives a grin.

"Let's take you back, so you can rest, Kazekage-sama." Walking to his side, he follows along with Naruto.

"Say Gaara, why haven't you mentioned Kotomi to me? Aren't we friends?" Naruto says giving another ridiculous facial expression at Gaara.

"I haven't had the time to. I've only known Kotomi for about 3 weeks. But she was in a minor coma for about 2 weeks." Looking at Gaara as he just stares at me.

"What?!" Naruto exclaims, and sets his hand on my shoulder. "Why?!" He asks me not believing what he was hearing.

"You see on the day Kotomi was going to return to her village, the Akatsuki came to Suna." Gaara continued," She fought courageously just like a true shinobi. Saving my life, along with Suna." He stares at me with his beauteous eyes.

"Kotomi...you did that?" Naruto eyes sparkle with shock and admiration.

"She also put up a fight when we were ambushed once again by the Akatsuki..." Gaara lowers his head and closes them in disappointment.

"Kazekage-sama-"

"-Kotomi." He looks at me with pain in his eyes. "Sorry for not keeping my word." He promised me something? Just what exactly.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault that their were causalities." I mentioned and he shook his head.

"I let them take you." Feeling my heart sink as his sadden expression got more intense.

"Kazekage-sama, there were two, it wasn't your fault. One was a genjutsu user and the other a cloner of some sort. Kazekage-sama, you tried-" He placed his hand in front of me.

"-But it wasn't enough." Looking into his disappointed and angered eyes. He walks away leaving me behind. Feeling anger build within me, i walk up to him, and grab his shirt.

"No one will ever be enough!" Looking at him as i grip tighter onto his shirt."You are Kazekage of Suna for a reason! I bet if it was anyone else, they would have been defeated in a second compared to you." His eyes widen."Mistakes will always be made, we learn from them. We continue on from them and make the best of them! So don't you dare come to me saying you weren't enough. Don't you see just how amazing you are?!" He stares at me, speechless. Lowering my head, as i let go of his burgundy shirt. "Don't you see how vital you are?..." Suddenly i feel a hand touch my cheek. Looking up slightly, i see his light cyan eyes looking back in forth into mine.

"Kotomi-chan." Suddenly i feel his arms wrap around me, before i know it, he has me in an embrace. Feeling his cheek against the side of my head, he whispers into my ear, "Where have you been?" Feeling my heart race as me tightens the embrace. Looking up as i see the stars sparkle. Raising my arms to hug him back, i hear someone tsk.

"This is why you guys are close." Looking at Naruto as he stands there with his arms crossed and grinning. Pulling away from Gaara, he grabs my hand. Feeling embraced as Naruto continues grin at us.

"Would you stop grinning like that Naruto..." Feeling Naruto just smiling even more, he passes by me with a bigger grin.

"I'll leave you guys alone." He winks and goes to the direction of the hotel. Seeing him walking away, i pay my attention to Gaara.

"L-Let's go. You returned to Suna a few hours ago, you look really tired Ka-"

"-Gaara." He says with irritation. He grips my hand a little tighter." My name is Gaara."

"But-" He stares at me with warning. "Only when we're alone that i will address you by your first name." Walking forward, he leads the way.

"How did you become friends with Naruto Uzumaki? He's so rambunctious." He gives a small smile and looks at me hopelessly.

"Naruto is dear to me for many reasons, but the most important being how he opened my eyes of friendship. What a bond truly means, and the power it gives to a person." He says passionately as we pass by quiet buildings. "Naruto Uzumaki showed me the correct path, and is the reason why i wanted to be Kazekage of Suna." Unbelievable, that naive blonde made Gaara decide to set such a huge goal?!

"Naruto has some gift to make you take such a path." Gaara gives a smile and looks at me with his glowing eyes.

"Indeed, he has a way to get to a person's heart." He continues on to lead, and i see his usual fiery hair, now a deep burgundy underneath the moonlight.

"Kotomi?"

"Hn?" Looking at our hands as they remain interlocked.

"Why do you praise me so?" Feeling myself heat up at the question, i look away from his face.

"W-Well it's just i admire your success...and how you show that anything is possible. Knowing the fact that people in this village have treated you badly, you looked pass that and gone beyond then expected... All just to keep them safe. It's very selfless of you, and i admire that trait." Having the guts to look him in the eye. He gives me a sincere smile. "Gaara you're an amazing person, and i can't help but be astonished." We arrive at his 3 story house, and stop by the front door. He grabs both of my hands and stare at them in his hands.

"Kotomi, thank you. I cannot stress the great amount of gratitude i feel." Smiling i bow my head slightlly." I will keep my words, my promises." He looks at my seriously. He must have said something very seriously.

"Gaara, i'm sorry, but i couldn't remember what you said to be that day." He nods understanding my situation. Suddenly he lets go of my hands and stands before me staring into my soul. My heart begins to beat rivers of sensations, making my body weaken blissfully.

"Kotomi i will not let no one harm you. Nor will i let anyone take you away," He comes closer to me, making my knees go weak. Feeling his strong arms around my waist, my heart beats louder against his firm chest. "I will protect you with my life no matter the cost," Feeling his hand gently press against the back of my head. " I promise this, because there is no one such as precious as you." Suddenly he pulls back and sets his forehead on mine. "Kotomi, I love you." Feeling my heart go light as those words filled my empty heart. Feeling tears run down the side of my eyes as i look at him not wanting to believe what was happening now. He wipes away my tears, along with brushing away my bangs. He stares at me with his teal orbs as the reflected from the moonlight. "Kotomi-hime..." Feeling my cheeks warm, he smiles and cups my face.

"Such beauty." He gets closer to my face and continues to look deeply. Feeling my lips tingle as it sense his inches away. Closing my eyes as i felt warm marble lips against mine. From head to toe, i'm covered with a warmth of elation. As our lips parted, i look at him, but he isn't like he was before. He seems to be more beautiful and attractive from before. He seems to be more luminescence and dream-like. Out of everyone you chose me...

**AN: Reviews please :3**


	11. Realizing

**Continuation!**

"Goodnight, Kotomi. Be safe." He lays his head against my forehead. Sighing, i nod my head.

"Sweet dreams, Gaara." Seeing his eyes droop with exhaustion, i let him enter his house. As the door close, i fall onto the floor, and against his house. Feeling my lips as i continue to feel his still upon them. He kissed me...He actually kissed me. Getting back onto my feet, i make my way through the abandon streets of Suna. _I will not let no one harm you. Nor will i let anyone take you away. I will protect you with my life no matter the cost. I promise this, because there is no one such as precious as you. Kotomi, I love you. _Feeling my heart flutter with happiness with every step, my thoughts come to ruin my upbeat attitude. He's the Kazekage, he cannot promise such things. He has to be in Suna! He's the leader of this place! All of this is true... Is he just letting his feelings get the best of him? Staring at the dark blue sky with sparkles, i can't help but feel slightly concerned. We are at a time where our hormones are sky rocketing. I shouldn't be messing around with someone so powerful, someone so important. I might just side track him from his duties, side track him from leading his village. What have i done?... Entering the hotel as i look at the lady at the front desk. She nods giving me permission to enter. Continuing down the hall to get to the staircase, negative thoughts cloud my head, especially the thought of leaving tomorrow morning. Just when will i be able to visit, Suna? Well i could always write to them. Hmm. Digging into my pants to retrieve the key, i feel someone coming. Placing the key into the i lock, i look to my left to see Naruto grinning.

"You guys finally said you're goodnight kisses?" Replaying my first kiss, i focus on opening the door. "Ah! You did do it than, aha!" He says getting excited. Entering my room, i toss the keys onto the chest on the left side of the room. He follows and closes the door.

"Must i tell you everything?" Sitting on the soft mattress on the floor, he remains standing.

"Well no, but don't you want to tell me? You're a girl and they do that sort of things." Looking at him with raised brow, he looks at me waiting for an answer.

"Naruto, i'm not those girls you refer too. I like to keep my private life to myself." He pouts a bit, but brushes it off.

"Hmm that's another trait you share with Gaara." Taking off my scandals, i set them aside.

"Traits?" He nods and sits himself before me, already in his pajamas.

"Yeah both of you guys are calm and collected around others. You guys keep things to yourselves and share the same passion as me." Share the same passion? Staring at his sapphire eyes, i get up to go to the bathroom, next to the entrance.

"What is this passion we share?" I ask while running the cold water through my fingers.

"To protect your friends." Turning off water, i stare at the drops from the faucet. Hn, i guess that is true. Exiting the bathroom, i look at him once again. Is that his reason for living?

"Is that your ninja way?" I lean against the frame of the bathroom door. He looks at me and smiles.

"No, my ninja way is to Never go back on my word." He says confidently. I've never heard of such a settlement one has to themselves. Looking over to my shelf as i see my headband laying next to the keys of the room. Never to give up, huh? That's some rule. Has he actually fulfill his promise?

"Naruto, that's some ninja way. But i must ask, has it been done within every mission you have been assigned to?" He looks down and shuts his eyes.

"All expect for one. Gaara was close to being a failure." Oh that's right how did he comeback to live?!

"What do you mean?" He looks at me and grins a bit.

"Gaara was revived by a old granny named Chiyo. She was from the Sand Village." So he did die... I must pay my repects to this Chiyo later tomorrow.

"Hm. And as for the one mission, it's okay." Looking at him as his eyes looked at me with shock. "We're human and bound to make mistakes. With a ninja way such as yours, is a very difficult commandment to stand by." Smiling at him as he continues listen. "Not everyone can do what you can, which makes you invincible." He smiles and nods making his blonde spiked hair sway back and forth.

"Thank you, Kotomi." He says sincerely.

"But time will be your enemy, as well your best companion." He gives me a confused face. Walking over to my handband, i grab it. Turning to his direction as he keeps his attention on me.

"You can't always have a problem done whenever you want. Sometimes it takes time for a problem to be solved. And this equally benefits you and destroys you." He looks down and shuts his eyes once again.

"No kidding." Looking at him as he begins to think. Sitting in front of him i show him my handband.

"But for a person like you, it won't get you the best of you. This is what i mean by you being invincible." He looks at the head protector and lifts his eyes to mine. He cracks a smile again and nods.

"What's your ninja way, Kotomi?" He stares at me as if i'm going to tell him something inspiring. Looking at the Iwagure's symbol, i set it down. Just what is my ninja way?...

"Kotomi?" Shutting my eyes i get up to put away my head protector. How could i be so side tracked to not know what i believe in?! I've been so clouded with revenge that i couldn't see what's important to me.

"Kotomi? Don't you know it?" Turning to him as he gives a look of concern.

"I-I'm not so sure." He looks at me as if i were crazy.

"EHH?! How can you not?! You understood my ninja way and the reason to how i'm so strong, and probably did the same with Gaara, and yet don't know your own?!" Looking away from him, as i squeeze my fingers together.

" I haven't had time to really think about it." Suddenly he grabs my shoulders and look into my eyes.

"It's not something you think about, its something that drives you, it's something that you feel, Kotomi!" Staring at his intense blues as they try to figure me out. He lets go of my shoulders, but continue to keep his concentration. "Kotomi, what is it that you want to accomplish?" Seeing the image that has haunted me for years, flash my thoughts.

"It isn't any of your concern, Naruto." Glaring at him as he steps back staring at me with shock.

"S-Sasuke..." He murmurs and shakes his head. "Please don't tell me... you're an avenger?..." Looking at him as i see his sapphires crushed. Shutting mine not baring it to see his saddeness.

"Naruto-"

"- Why?" Opening my eyes to see him with his head lowered and fists tightening. "Why do you guys want to avenge so badly to a point where it hurt others?!" His head shot up with red eyes and a thin pupil. His birthmarks got thicker and sharper, and his chakra flow of an evil one. Preparing myself in case if he attacks, he waits for a reply.

"Once a bond so closely made is broken due from another...It's hard to move on, knowing that you couldn't do anything." Looking at him as he keeps a deadly stare. "Now that i know i can do something, i can make them pay for what they've made me suffer." He shakes his head and lunges at me. Taking his fist, i transport to the entrance of the gate, throwing him down onto the sand, he gives a grunt. Letting go, he gets right back up, and lunges again. Blocking every move, i kick him in the gut making him slide against the cold sand. Looking up i see the sun rising. Looking at the entrance, i see four guards staring at us with disbelief. Well it is kinda of random to see two people out of nowhere throwing punches. Suddenly something collides with my cheek. Seeing him on top of me, his chakra flow increases. Jeez, why does he care so much?! Kicking him off, and punching him in the air, i land on the ground.

"What does it matter to you, Naruto?" I raise my voice for him to hear. He gets up and stares at indifferently from before.

"Revenge will change you into something horrible! Can't you guys see that!" He charges his way to me. Blocking each and every punch, kick, and trip, he gets frustrated.

"Not if you know when to stop." Grabbing his fists, i stare into his hurt eyes.

"You say that now. " He kicks my side and sends me flying with pain spreading throughout my side. Suddenly i feel Gaara's chakra flow along with others coming our way.

"How prepared are you to destroy other bonds, just to get one person killed?" He questions while walking towards me. The question stabs me right in the heart, and i begin to think of everyone that matter to me. "TELL ME! IS IT'S WORTH IT!" He shouts and kicks me to the entrance of Suna. Hearing footsteps come closer, i get up and stare at the enrage blonde.

"Worth it, huh? You could never understand." His eyes widen.

"Naruto! Kotomi!" I hear Gaara shout. Staring at Naruto as i wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"You will never understand the pain of losing someone so dear to you at such a young age. You will never understand the constant reminder of being USELESS AND BEING THE REASON WHY THEY DIED!" Running to him, i form a weapon and feel anger and pain run through my veins. Jumping, he blocks with his arms crossed, but i transport behind him, and swing at his back causing him to fly.

"KOTOMI!" Gaara shouts, but i ignore him once again. Constantly hitting Naruto as the anger rises within me. How dare he! HOW DARE HE QUESTION MY REASONS! HE KNOWS NOTHING! Slamming him onto the sandy ground with all my wrath, he spat up blood. Looking at him as his eyes go back to normal. Being on top of him, i strike the spear deep in the sand, next to his face.

"NARUTOOO!" A woman screams. Glaring at him, his sapphire eyes widen.

"Everyone has their reasons, don't judge them if know don't know their story." Getting off him as he continues to stare at me with shock. Suddenly sand wraps around my body and tightens to a point where i could barely breathe.

Naruto's POV

"Everyone has their reasons, don't judge them if know don't know their story." She gets up, but stares at me with hate. I took it too far...I should have never said that. Damn it! I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! I had no right to judge her about being an avenger. Could this be why Sasuke hates me so? Cause i kept saying things without considering his past and his sensitivity? Looking at her as she struggles in Gaara's sand coffin. No!

"Kotomi, why are you attacking Naruto?!" Feeling my heart race as i get up seeing the spear turn into black smoke.

"Your friend here was being disrespectful and a nuisance." She glares at me, but she flinches in pain and looks back at Gaara.

"How so?" He demanded glaring at her. No Gaara you're suppose to be giving her glazes of love not this.

"Gaara stop!" I yell and he looks at me confused. "I can explain, i'm the one to blame." He looks at Kotomi then at me and drops his sand coffin. Seeing her on her knees as she gasps for air and coughs a bit. Reaching to help her she slaps my hand away and begins to walk away from me. Running after her, but sand blocks my way. Seeing Gaara stare at me with slight annoyance.

"What is going on between you two?" Gaara questioned in a different way. Seeing Kotomi stop in her tracks and look at Kakashi, and Sakura.

"Are you his sensei?" She asks Kakashi, and he nods embarrassed.

"Yes i am." She shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Does he always let his emotion over rule him?" Kakashi gives a nervous chuckle.

"It's a problem that we're still working on." She whistles and looks at me over her shoulder. Her bright purple eyes looking at me with disappointment.

"But it doesn't give you the right to treat him that way." Sakura says glaring at Kotomi.

Suddenly Kotomi stares at her and walks away.

"Another ignorant person." She's pretty cold when she's pissed off.

"Kotomi." Temari says trying to stop her from walking away.

"I've had enough." Gaara says and blocks Kotomi's way and the entrance of Suna and grabs her ankle along with mine and puts us in front of him.

"Naruto explain yourself!" He shouts with authority, making me jump. He's really mad.

"It was my fault. I got carried away. I attacked first." I say feeling ashamed.

"Naruto, why would you do that?! You just met her!" Sakura questions with shock.

"It's just her eyes reminded me of Sasuke!" My heart aches at the sound of his name. _You'll never understand what a bond is, because you've been alone from the start! _

"Her intentions reminded me of Sasuke's! I just got frustrated! I don't understand and i want to!" Looking at Kotomi as she crossed her arms and eyes closed. "Kotomi, i just don't want you to end up like Sasuke." Seeing her black brows come closer together.

"Just who is this Sasuke person you speak of?! You constantly keep saying his name and comparing me to him!" She snaps and look at me with irritation.

"Sasuke is a member of the Uchiha clan, a clan that has been wiped out by a man named Itachi Uchiha, his older brother." Kakashi says and Kotomi pays attention to him. "He also was a former team member of my squad." Shutting my eyes remembering the day that we fought.

"Is this the mission you failed, Naruto?" Looking at Kotomi as she has her eyes shut not wanting to look at me. Her hair gives off a similar tone to Sasuke's in the sun. "Well is it?" She turns to me at looks at me with vexation.

"Yeah." She signs heavily and touches my shoulder.

"A vow to save a person that doesn't want to be saved, is by far the hardest to accomplish." Looking at her as she sympathetically gives a weak smile. Suddenly she slaps me.

"But i am not Sasuke, Baka." She stares at me indifferently.

"Kotomi!" Gaara exclaims and she places her hands down her sides.

"The situation with Sasuke's is far more chaotic then mine." Suddenly her eyes widen and she looks at Gaara then to Kakashi.

" This Uchiha clan do they have a bloodline?" Has she seen Sasuke?!

"Yes, the Sharigon." Then he shows her his eyes and her widen.

"Gaara-" She turned to him and Gaara begun to shake his head.

"-But that wasn't Sasuke that attacked us, it was-"

"-Itachi Uchiha? Is he part of the Akatsuki?" Kotomi looks to Kakashi for answers and he approved.

"Well i guess his situation is no different from mine." She them thrifts off into thought and rub her chin.

"What is it Kotomi?" I ask and she looks at me.

"When i fought Itachi Uchiha, i couldn't help how familiar he seemed. What is the status about this Sasuke?" She rapidly asked and looked over to Kakashi

"He's a rogue ninja." Kakashi says and Kotomi gets more unsettled and looks over to me startled, but confused. But shakes her head and sighs.

"This Sasuke you speak of, does he have spiked raven hair, coal eyes, and pale skin like mine?" She described him perfectly but how?!

"You've seen him!" Sakura exclaims and runs up to her, but Kotomi continues to shake her head.

"Kazekage, we must go to you're office to see if there was any sort of letter from the Tsuchikage!" She exclaims nervously and Gaara listens. We all run together to the Kazekage's building. Looking forward i see Kotomi and Gaara at the same fast pace. Why is a letter from the Tsuchikage important? But more importantly where did Kotomi see Sasuke? Arriving at the building, we run all the way through the building to the room. There Gaara did his thing in trying to search for this letter.

"Kotomi, is there a specific time when the letter could have reach Suna?" Gaara asked and she hesitates.

"It takes 3 days to get from Iwagure to Suna, but it takes a couple of days for a murder to be suspected, classified and figured out...Try the day when we were captured by the Akatsuki." A murder?! Gaara nods and gets out of the room.

"Oi, Kotomi what's with the murder?" Kankuro asks but Kotomi keeps silent, and the tension in the room rises even more. Suddenly Kotomi begins to shake.

"Kotomi, Are you alright." I lay a hand on her back and she turns to me with watering eyes. Suddenly Gaara walks in with a painful look on his face.

"Kotomi..." She looks at Gaara and he takes out a scroll with Iwagure's symbol on it. Looking over at Kotomi as she stares at the scroll and shakes her head. She walks over to it and takes it. Looking at Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Rock Lee, Gui-sensei, Neji, and Ten Ten as they all have looks of concern and astonishment. She opens it and begins to read and tears begin to fall. Her breathing become heavier and then completely breaks. Gaara grabs her into an embrace as he cries in his chest. She drops the scroll as it hits my feet. Looking down as i see the word murder and the names Tasta Yzuno and Naomi Yzuno as victims listed. Skimming more as it says that they couldn't find the murders, but knew it was more than 1 and not from Iwagure, due to evidence. It's amazing how she predicted that her family has been killed, but it couldn't have been by Sasuke... or could it?...

**AN: So sorry you guys. I didn't realized i switched up Kotomi's little sister's name. Her name is Naomi not Rin. Rin was the fan girl of Kotomi's guy image. So sorry lol. I got so excited while typing xD**

**Reviews and comments plz! **


	12. Hokage-sama

Sitting on the edge of the seat as Kotomi continues to cry. Looking at Gaara as his jaws shows. There's so much confusion and Kotomi knows the answers, but we can't get them now, her family was just murdered.

"Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei says and makes his way out of the room. Poor Kotomi, and i made her day even worse. Temari and Kankuro takes us to the lower level of the building, where there were chairs for us to sit on.

"Gai, you take your team back to Konoha to inform Lady Tsunade of what just happened now, and the my team will be staying here for a couple of days.

"Hn, we shall give the information as soon as we can. Lee, Neji, Ten Ten lets go!" They leave right away, and now were left with Temari and Kankuro.

"I didn't expect this to happen." Temari says as she looks down in sorrow.

"No one did." Sakura says as she looked at me with sadden eyes.

"But we can't suspect Sasuke did it!" Sakura looks down and covers her face.

"Naruto, then how could Kotomi match Sasuke's appearance that exact moment." Kakashi states. He's right.

"But the question is why?" Kankuro says as he stares at us. Why... That's has always been the question for everything.

Kotomi's POV

He killed them! He killed them! I could have prevented this from happening at that moment in the diner. I should have said something to the Tsuchikage! How did they even get in?!

"Kotomi please, talk to me." He kisses my forehead and continues to hug me. Looking at his sympathetic face as his caring hands wiped some tears away.

"Sasuke Uchiha and his team murdered my family, while i escorted," My heart aches again and i resumed crying.

"How do you know this Kotomi?" He says in a soothing tone.

"It fits perfectly! The one day i have off, one day i have to relax is a great opportunity to abduct me. The reason for me to go along with them would have to been the threat to kill my family!" He continued to wipe the tears away. "Tasta was the only one that knew of my situation, and to get information from her was to threaten to kill her daughter! Tasta would never blow my cover! That's the reason why i was entrusted to her!" Falling to my knees as the depths of my heart cries with pain and guilt. "It's my fault! I did it again! I couldn't save them! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM!" Feeling Gaara wrap his arms around me harder and he cradled me.

"Kotomi." Gripping onto my chest as my body trembles in anger. They'll pay for what they have done! I promise with my LIFE! Holding onto his shirt as i dug my face in his chest.

"Gaara, please, please don't die on me...You're all that i have..." I lift my head and hold his face, looking into his eyes with my burning ones. He lays his forehead against mine and looks at me with sadden eyes.

"I won't, Kotomi, i won't." He kisses my lips tenderly and hugged me tight with his warmth and love. I swear if they take you away, i will make there lives a living hell!

Next day

Kotomi's POV

"Let's go." Seeing the Konoha ninja turn to surprise at my sudden words.

"Kotomi!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. I just look at her indifferently as she gives a sympathetic expression. Looking over at their sensei as he gives an uneasy expression.

"Are you sure you'll be able to-"

"-Most definitely." The silver haired man adverted my gaze as he leave a tip for the waitress.

"Kotomi..." Turning around as i see Naruto, give me a sad look upon his face. Shutting my own as i feel them stir up water. Why does he effect me so?

"Make sure to meet me at the entrance in 10 minutes. I don't like wasting time." Leaving the diner, i see two eyes staring at me with no emotion. Avoiding them, i walk pass him, but not his sand as it traps my ankle.

"Kotomi, it's best if you stay and recover emotionally." Looking at each grain on the ground as i can feel tears begin to build up.

"Waiting, is what brought me to this state.-"

"Kotomi!" Shutting my eyes as i feel his hands wrap around each arm. "Stop blaming yourself!" Ripping myself from his grasp, i turn to look at his hurt face. Staring at him as his widen slightly.

"I will not, let him roam freely. Not in this world." Before he could trap me, i transport to my bedroom in the hotel. Seeing my things already packed in scrolls, and those scrolls in my pouch. I look at my head protector. _My Ninja way is to never go back on my word! _What possibly could be my ninja way now?... Grabbing the metal, i throw it across the room, knocking down a portrait of the sunset. How can you not know there were intruders! Stupid Tsuchikage! Wrapping the pouch around my waist, as i transport to the entrance of the Hidden Sand. Looking ahead of me as i see Naruto with his comrades making their way to the exit of the village.

"Kotomi, aren't you going to say goodbye to-"

"-Let's go." Turning my back against them as i begin to quicken our pace. Sasuke Uchiha, i will make you suffer more than what you've made me feel.

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke-kun. What was the whole point of killing off those two, if the Akatsuki already captured her, along with another?" Looking at her as she skips another branch.

"Mis-communication." Skipping other branches as she falls silent. _Please DON'T! _That was my first time killing a child so young... Just what did the Akatsuki gained from this person named Kotomi Saikuta? Just what is so special about this person?

"Well what do we do now?" Sugiestu complains. I think it should be time to join the Akatsuki completely. Now that i've tested some of my power with that women's strange ability to manipulate thoughts. Closer to Itachi the better.

"It's time to join the Akatsuki." Looking forward as i sense multiple of chakra flows in coming from a cave. So this is the hide out, how revealing.

Naruto's POV

Looking at Kotomi as she flips from one tree branch from another. I never seen a person skip branches like that...Is she practicing or something? Looking at her as she stops and continues to skip tree branches regularly, but she seems to be slower when she does it. I don't have a good feeling about this. Heck with it, i don't have a good feeling around Kotomi anymore, she's changed... not in a good way. Turning to Sakura as she shows concern while looking at Kotomi move ahead. Sasuke...I don't want to believe that you've could have cause this, but what if you did? Maybe there are more people acting the way Kotomi is because of something you have done. Ugh, Sasuke! What are you doing?! Running up to Kotomi, but she stops. Looking at her as she turns her scary eyes towards us.

"Is this your village?" Looking behind her as i see the green gates of Konoha. Nodding as she continues to run.

"Kotomi! Wait!" She enters and looks both ways swiftly and catches eyes on a building. Catching up to her as she enters the Hokage building.

"Kotomi!" She looks over her shoulder as she slows down to a walk.

"Who are you?" Looking at Granny Tsunade as she stares me then at Kotomi.

"Kotomi Saikuta. Are you the Hokage?" She says regularly looking at Granny Tsunade.

"Yes. Are you the young girl that was taken with the Kazekage?" Granny asks and Kotomi nods her head. "Follow me." Turning behind me, i see Sakura and Kakashi walking towards us.

"Lady Tsunade." Kakashi asks and she turns around.

"What is it Kakashi?" We enter her office and we stand before her as she sits on her table.

"We came from the Sand Village, leaving the Kazekage in a full recovery...But there's something you must hear from Kotomi. It's about Sasuke." Her brown eyes widen and look at Kotomi for answers. Looking at Kotomi as her eyes are shut and trembling.

"Hokage-sama, roughly about 3 weeks and a half ago, the Kazekage was invited by the Tsuchikage, of whom i serve, that exact day i had a day of break, but was asked to escort the Kazekage back to his village unharmed and well." Granny Tsunade nods her head understanding so far. "But before i did, i ran into a group of people about my age to return an item one of the members has dropped. One of the members that i described fitted the appearance of a person named Sasuke Uchiha." Her eyes widen once again and paid more attention. "I didn't think much of it at the time, because they didn't act suspicious nor rowdy to harm the village. Seems that after escorting the Kazekage, protecting the Sand from ambushes from the Akatsuki, and being taken by the Akatsuki, that i received this letter." She digs into her pouch and hands the scroll to Granny Tsunade. She takes the scroll and begins to read it. Her brows furrowed together and soon enough closed in disappointment.

"So you think that Sasuke Uchiha, murdered these people?" She looks at Kotomi and she nods.

"Not only that, but is involved with the Akatsuki, if not, apart of it." What?!

"Where is your proof?" Granny Tsunade asks and Kotomi sets her pouch a side and lifts up her hand. She creates a black spear with black smoke at each end. Tsunade's eyes widen and she stands up to touch the weapon, but it disappears into black smoke.

"The Akatsuki has been after this power dwelling within me since i was born. After each place i've called home they have killed my guardians. So for that reason i have hidden my identity, because they already encounter me when i was young." She steps back and poofs into a male with black smoke. "I was in this form for the rest of my childhood and adolescence." She says in a deep voice. Then she poofs back to her regular form." But that has come to be a fail after the first ambush of the Akatsuki in the Sand. But everything came together during and after the second ambush." Lady Tsunade sits back at her seat listening to every word and breath Kotomi spoke. "I met who i now know as, Itachi Uchiha. I could help but think how familiar his face was to me." Kotomi turns back and points her direction at us. "Then this Naruto kept going on about how much i reminded him of this Sasuke person. Getting some background information from this man, Kakashi, it was then when it clicked. Knowing that Sasuke is an avenger, and that his elder brother killed their entire clan and joined the Akatsuki, makes everything come together. The Akatsuki only knows how i look like, and possibly where i lived and who i lived it with. The day i had off was a perfect opportunity to capture me using my family as a weakness." Once again Tsunade's eyes went wide. "The person i saw before leaving was this Sasuke and two others. Knowing an avenger they want to be as close to the person they want dead." Seeing Kotomi as her fist tightens. Granny Tsunade shuts her eyes and rubs her temples.

"Shizune." Seeing her with the pig as she looks at Kotomi with a sadden expression.

"Set up an Anbu team to confirm the status of Sasuke Uchiha.-"

"-Hai!" She runs off with her pig in her hands. Tsunade continues to look at Kotomi with shock and guilt.

"I see..." But she looks at Kotomi and gives a confused face." The Kazekage had his tailed beast taken away from him and revived. What happened to you?" Kotomi takes a step back and looks up.

"My beast is not like the other tailed beast, where others can be absorbed and placed in the same area." Wait, Kotomi has a tailed beast?!

"Impossible! All tailed beasts are the same, but different with levels of strength!" Tsunade jolts from her seat.

"Hokage-sama, my beast isn't apart of the Tailed Beasts, but a murder of them." What?!

"How can that be?! There's no record of such thing!" Suddenly Kotomi looks at me and then at Tsunade. Oh no, i don't like where this is going! Jumping back before she can get her hand on me, i look at her as she remains a straight face. Suddenly her eyes start to change, giving me a really bad feeling.

"Kotomi!-"

"Don't worry i won't kill you." Looking at Kakashi as he looks at Kotomi with focused eyes. She shuts her eyes and rapidly opens them showing glowing purple eyes reminding me of Kyuubi.

"Bura." Getting down on my knees as i feel my stomach burn. **GET AWAY FROM HER!** AHHH! Opening my eyes to see my sweater open and orange chakra getting out from the black markings on my stomach. The burning sensation increases as the bubbly chakra made its way to Kotomi's cold eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade exclaims as she runs to my side with her hand prepared to go on my stomach. Looking at Kotomi as she lowers her hand and shuts her eyes. Kotomi...just how powerful are you?...

"Just who are you?!" Tsunade demands as she stays by my side.

"I'm the host of Bura, the last created apart of the beast tails. You could say that Bura was the manager of the other tailed beasts." She says as she stares at Granny Tsunade with calm... Just like Sasuke... "But i came here to inform you of your ex-shinobi's behavior, and that i will be after his head." _Da-bum _ _Da-bum._

Kotomi's POV

"What?!" Looking over to the pink head as she looks at me with her widen emeralds.

"Sakura." Kakashi grabs her wrist before she jolted at me.

"Y-You CAN'T!" Her eyes begin to swell up with tears and she gritted her teeth together, trying to stay calm. Looking ahead as is see the Hokage's eyes shut in disappointment. Looking at Naruto as he looks at the floor with his eyelids shaking. Was this Sasuke Uchiha that important to him?...Ugh! I cannot let him get to me. I will make him pay for what he has done!

"This was my purpose to see you, Hokage-sama." Keeping my attention to the Hokage as she stands up.

"Understood. Thank you for the information about Sasuke Uchiha, and of your bijuu." She looks at me with hesitation as well as precaution.

"Tsunade-sama!" Bowing, i make my way pass the frantic pinky. Now to go where it all started, Iwagure.

**AN: Yeah, i had some internet problems and had family time! Sorry for such a late update /).(\**

**Reviews and comments plz! **


	13. Knuckles

Gaara's POV

Looking at Kotomi's head protector as it has a scratch on the corner. Kotomi...You aren't well, and i do not want you change, because of this hardship. Pressing the cold metal against my lips as i breath in the sharp smell of steel. Do not do anything rash...please. Shutting my eyes as i replay the image of her broken eyes and soul. _Gaara, please, please don't die on me...You're all that i have... _Kotomi, i cannot promise such a thing...Nor can i help you in killing Sasuke Uchiha unless it poses a threat to my or other villages. Sasuke Uchiha... when will it be the day that you see the glimpse of light calling for you...

Iwagure

Kotomi's POV

Walking in the gates ignoring the guards' roarings.

"You cannot enter without a scroll or head protector of Iwagure." Feeling their hand on my shoulder, forcing me to face them. Looking at the older shinobi as he retreats his hand and looks at me with shock. Transporting to the Tsuchikage's office, i slam the doors open. He turns around with bewilderment, but stares at me with widen eyes.

"K-Kouta?" Transporting in front of him, i ram him into the wall, making it crack.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Throwing him out of the window as new chakra runs throughout my body. On the ground, he remains in the air.

"Who are you?!" He commands, but my throat burns with the urge to shout and curse his well being.

"It is your fault that my family was murdered! How can a Kage not know that foreigners entered their village, and let them get away with a MURDER!" Transporting to his side, i grab his cape and swing him down to the ground with fists full of chakra. He crashes to the ground making an enormous pot hole. He gets up and faces me with a busted lip.

"Kouta, is this why you are angered?" He says trying to be noble in front of the villagers.

"Not only that, but you didn't care if the Akatsuki has taken me. You didn't even send shinobi to at least come and retrieve what could have been, my dead body!" His eyes widen with shock once again. "Hmph, you didn't even know i was taken in the first place." Shaking my head as anger building up even more."This just shows how much you care for your shinobi!" Creating a weapon, i pump chakra into my feet and wack the back of his half bald head. Hearing villagers gasp and cry as he collided with a building. Walking over to him, Anbu come to protect their Kage.

"In violation of the law, you will be sentence to jail." Looking at the thin lines on the white mask, i shut my eyes and begin to laugh.

"This is what i get for teaching the Tsuchikage a lesson?" Seeing the old hag get onto his feet he stares at me with a sadden expression."The least you Anbu can do is strip him from his duty, since he is not worthy of the title as Tsuchikage!" Attacking the Anbu easily, i land a blow at the Tsuchikage's wrinkly, saggy cheek. Sitting on top of him and glaring all my hate into his coal ones.

"Kou-"

"Kotomi, is my real name." He looks up at me with his forehead wrinkling.

"I'm sorry.-" Smacking him as he gives a yelp of shock.

"Sorry isn't going to bring them back." Staring once again into his pathetic eyes as they begin to water. Transporting to my house as i find it wrapped with crime scene scrolls all over the gate. Feeling my heart sink as i see blood stains on the paper doors and windows. Entering the house as i see the wooden floor dented, and cracked through, along with stains of blood. Walking into the kitchen to see the table broken into two, and the door leading to the garden torn. Hot tears fall as i see Naomi's teddy bear on the tomatoe bed. Grabbing it as i squeeze out her scent.

"Ahh! O-AHHHH!" Falling to my knees as my heart breaks at the memories that reoccur. "NAOMI! TASTA!" I swear to you, I SWEAR TO YOU, you will be avenged, you will be AVENGED! Hearing a crack of lightning and thunder, i feel rain pour down my whole body. My lungs contracts together, as i gasp for air. My stomach coils and hurt as my shouts filled the village. My heart falls deep within, as it tugs it's way out of the rib cage. My body trembles with wrath, sorrow and regret. Seeing Naomi's gentle smile as it use to enlighten my heart. Seeing Tasta as she shakes her head with a genuine half smile that would always make me smile. Oh if only i haven't left, IF I HAVEN'T LEFT YOU WOULD BE HERE! YOU WOULD BE HERE!

Gaara's POV

Writing my signature on each report, a sudden pinch of pain occurs. Looking at my fingers to see if i had gotten a paper cut in anyway, but see nothing. Then it reappears, but a little stronger this time. Feeling my pockets as i see blood appear on the side of my teal shirt, removing the source, i stare at Kotomi's head protector as the corner drops with blood. This sign could not be good. Holding onto metal against my heart, as it increase in beats. Kotomi, are you alright? Please be alright...

Naruto's POV

Why? How?... Sasuke, Kotomi...Why can't we all just forgive and look past revenge? How will i be able to change such a world that is constantly fighting? Ugh! This wouldn't have happen if i captured Sasuke when i had the chance. All of this happened because i wasn't strong enough! Punching the building, i slide my hand down on the cold wall. I need to get stronger.

"Naruto." No way. Turning around i see Pervy Sage giving me a weird look.

"Pervy Sage!" His head lowers and his arms dangle.

"I told you not to call me that!" He flicks my forehead, giving me a smile.

"Hey!-OH! Pervy Sage i know it's much to ask, but i need to become stronger. Show me Sage Mode!" Getting down on my knees, and lowering in front of him, i bow." Please!" I beg only for him to sigh.

"That's why i'm here." Looking up at him as he gives a chuckle. Maybe it won't be that hopeless. Just you wait Sasuke, i will bring you back for sure this time!

Gaara's POV

Turning around i see the people walking minding their own business. Looking back i see that i'm once again in Iwagure. Resuming forward my heart aches as i see Kotomi covered in blood. Her brilliant jewels widen as tears fall from her eyes as she looks at her hands dripping of fresh blood.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Looking pass her as i see a massacre. Children, Shinobi, elders and even the Tsuchikage soaked in blood. My stomach twisted, and gagged as the stench lingered in my nostrils. Looking back at Kotomi, as her sadden expression subsided, and drop her arms covered with bloody gloves.

"K-Kotomi...?" My body trembles uncontrollably. Am I afraid? She lifts her head and grins showing sharp fangs.

"Are you afraid, Kazekage-sama?" Stepping back as my heart began to race."Am i as frightening as a Monster?" She opens her eyes to show sinister looking eyes. Her pupils were no longer circular, but a frightening diamond like shape. Opening my eyes as i see my dresser before me, along with the frame of the bed. Running my fingers through my hair, but it's slightly wet. Looking down as i see my shirt damp with sweat. It was a nightmare...My first...

"You dreamt about me?" Sand quickly surrounds me and whip to the direction of the voice. That was! Bringing Kotomi into the moonlight i see her not struggling at all. Letting go of her, she just stands there, not even looking at me.

"Yes...it wasn't pleasant." Getting from my bed, i make my way to her and stand looking down at her figure.

"I see..." She lifts her hand and stares at them. My heart begins to race. She didn't! "My hands hurt from beating the Tsuchikage." What?! Grabbing her shoulders roughly. That's insane!

"Kotomi! Do You know what you have done?!" She continues to stretch her fingers.

"I've given him something not forget about." She lifts her head at stares at me with broken amethysts. Cupping her face, she closes her eyes, and suddenly begins to fall. Grabbing her, she looks at me a weaken expression.

"Did you transport yourself to Suna again?" She gives a weak grin. Carrying her onto my bed, next to where i laid. I begin to take her sandals off.

"Gaara, about what i said to you last time you embraced me," Looking at her as she remain with her eyes closed. "Don't take it as a promise. I didn't mean in such a way. I wasn't emotionally there at the time." Removing her pouch, and gloves, i see her sweaty forehead reflect the moonlight. "I also want to apologize for being rude and not saying a proper goodbye, last time." Sitting next to her as she breathed slightly heavy.

"Just rest for now, Kotomi." She nods and sets a hand on her chest.

"Before i do." She gets up from, i try to stop her but she looks at me and gives another weak grin. She grabs the ends of her black t-shirt, and pulls it off, revealing a cropped fishnet top with black wrappings. Staring at her chest as it surprises me. "Hmph, thought i was flat chested?" She shakes her head and gives a smile. Suddenly she begins to unbutton her black pants.

"Kotomi-"

"Relax, i'm not going to pray on you. I have shorts underneath." Seeing her struggle, i get closer, feeling my heart race more as i grip the fabric around her thighs." It'll be easier, if we're standing." Looking at her as she ran her fingers through her dark wavy hair.

"You can't stand on your own." She lets her lengthy hair spill over her shoulder, covering a whole breast.

"I'll hold on to your shoulders." She leans closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck. A tingling sensations occurs as she breathed onto my neck. Picking her up, her pants fall straight to the ground. Suddenly, i feel her lips pressed against my neck. "See? That's all." She says next to my ear, making it flame. As she clings onto me, i suddenly feel the urge to touch her skin. As i slowly place her on the bed, i slide my wanting hands away from her soft hips. Feeling her hands retreat, but they cling onto my neck.

"I haven't thanked you, Gaara." Looking at her as she places her forehead against mine. I look ahead to see her cleavage inches away from me. Feeling her thumbs rub against my lips, i begin to get unsettled. "Thank you." Feeling her lips softly press against mine, and her warm fingers cupping my burning cheeks. Feeling pure bliss on my soul, she removes her luscious lips.

"Damn it." She breathes heavily and rests her sweaty forehead against mine."It's too hot, and i'm exhausted." Brushing her wet bangs back, she sets her head back with her eyes shut. Blowing onto her warm forehead, i see the sweat drops evaporate.

"Did Temari use to do this to you when you were little?" Looking at her as she cracks a smile.

"No, my care-keeper." Her eyes snap open, and stare at me with seriousness.

"I see." She begins to close her eyes, but i stop her. I want to still look into them, i still want to see her. Rubbing my thumb against her wet neck, she gives a relaxed gaze.

"Gaara...What are you," Blowing on her neck, seeing goosebumps surface on her skin. Just soon after she shuttered. " doing...?" Suddenly she grabbed my thigh and neck. Feeling tightness on my lower regions, and a sensation spark. The feeling only increased as i reverted my eyes back on her cleavage. "Have you ever been touched by woman?" Looking at her as she remained her eyes closed, and her grip on me. Her grip tightens as i don't respond, but the miraculous feeling returns. Suddenly i lunge at her, making her eyes snap open once again, and hair scatter along the pillow.

"Kotomi...please i do not understand what is-" She shuts her eyes and gives a small smile. She raises herself and plants a tender kiss onto my cheek.

"-It's alright Gaara, one day you will." She lays down and shuts her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kazekage-sama." I will understand these feelings one day...Looking down at her as she drifted off to a sleep. Then i realize what she was up to. She was asking if a woman everything seduced or pleasured me. I wonder if she ever has been...Or has ever had lovers before me. Getting up as i feel myself get frustrated. I shouldn't let things get to me. All that matters now is that she's here... with me...safe. I wonder what the Tsuchikage will do with Kotomi, since she committed a crime. One thing i know for sure is that she's no longer a shinobi of the Hidden Stone...Looking at her as she sleeps in peace. Kotomi, such a beauty you are...

**AN: You guys i have writers block! I still have to figure out a way to transition into Pein's invasion /).(\**

**It's going to take some days :/**


	14. Pein's Invasion

Tsunade's POV

" Hokage-sama." Seeing a man apart of the Anbu cops bow, i stop what i am doing.

"What have you found out?" He nods and set his hands down his sides.

"Sasuke Uchiha is indeed part of the Akatsuki. We had seen him in a black and red cloak similar to the Akatsuki, and even conversing with a member." So she was right... about her estimate...

"I see. Anything else related to the subject?" He nods confirming that he has more information.

"He isn't alone. It seems to me that he has created a form of team." A team? What would he want with a team?

Kotomi's POV

Looking at the beige ceiling as i feel Gaara tossing and turning almost ready to awake. What was i thinking? Trying to make a move like that on him. Then even daring to ask such a personal question, about sex. Just what the hell was i on?! Looking at the side of his face as it reflected a golden from the sunrise. Just how did we decide to be a couple? What made you choose me? Reaching over to touch his hair, i see it resemble a flame as it touched the sunlight. So soft, and bright. Looking over to my own hair, and bringing it to the sunlight. Soft, but dark even of it hits the sunlight. Why am i so dark? Why can't i be light, like him?... Looking at his face as it shows a peaceful face. When will i be able to be at Peace? When will i stop seeing the ones i love die? Gaara...Touching his soft cheek as i feel my heart twist. I don't want them to take you away or Suna... You're out of danger now, they're no longer after you, but i'm not sure if they are with me...I don't want nothing happening to you or your precious loved ones.

" I love you... that's why i must leave...But i will be back once the threats are gone. I will be back once i can be able to be with you, in peace..." Lifting myself without sound or rash movement, i carefully cup his face. Feeling tears run down as my heart begins to break. Suddenly his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Ko-Kotomi?..." He whispered as he dosed back and forth from sleep and wake.

" No matter what, i will return..." He looks at me still half asleep, but softly touch my hand cupping his face.

"W-What are you referring to?..." Smiling as another tear falls down.

"Just let me speak." Rubbing his cheek with my thumb, he begins to wake up.

"Kotomi-" His eyes focus more as my tears fall onto his chin.

"-Goodbye, Gaara..." His eyes widen, and his grip on my wrist tightens.

"Kotomi!" Creating a beaded bracelet, i transport leaving him yelling my name. It's for the best. I will make things right. I will make the evil disappear!

Kotomi fled to go train and become stronger knowing that she could barely defeat two Akatsuki members on her own. Naruto faces a dark time as his beloved friend, Jirujaya is killed by Pein, but continues on the training for Sage Mode. Sasuke is out doing whatever the Akatsuki assign his team to do, also making him practice his sharigon. As for Gaara, he lead his village with ease, but doesn't go a day without thinking of Kotomi and why she left. But as the time passes neither of them could see what is to come. What is going to visit a certain a village.

Nagato's POV

"Everything is set for the invasion, Nagato." Konan says as she stares at me with worry.

"It's time." She walks closer as i shut my eyes, not being able to see the crack of light before me.

"Nagato, please do not over do it." Hearing her paper blow against the wind, i open my eyes to see the gates of Konoha before me. I must retrieve the nine tails at whatever cost. This world will have it's Peace once and for all. Raising Yahiko's hand as it blows the gates away. Peace will come, Yahiko...

Kotomi's POV

" How many nights?" The old receptionist asks me as i give her money.

"Just one." She nods and gives me the change and key, but looks at my hand.

"Ma'am your hand." Looking at it as it was wrapped with bandages.

"Training." She gives a worried expression, but brushes aside.

"Have a nice stay." Nodding i make my way to the room. Trust me lady, its for the best. Seeing the futon nicely set, i set my bag down and change into the kimono. Suddenly the ground begins to shake vigorously. Getting out of the room, i see workers trying to keep the tables steady, along with the fine china. This isn't an earthquake... it's not a natural doing. Running in the tremble, i see the scared receptionist trying to keep the keys from falling off the hooks. Suddenly the tremble stops. Looking at her as she begins picking up the keys from the floor.

"Ms!" She turns to look at me still a bit shaken.

"Yes?" She hugs the keys and looks at me.

"Is there a nearby Hidden village here?" She nods and begins to put away the keys.

"Yes, the Hidden Leaf." Could it be in danger? With Naruto still a jinjuriki, he might be attacking him. Running off to my room, i take out my outfit to defeat Pein. He should be there, the Nine Tails is the strongest of them all, correct? **Hai.** Taking out my scrolls, i strap on a holster of shurikens. **If this Pein defeats you, you'll be dead this time.** What makes you think so? I haven't wasted my time. **You think two years of training will make a difference? **A matter of fact i do. **Hmpf, foolish child, do you know what you are up against? **Guess i will know once i'm there. Slipping on my light weight scandals, i transport to the gates of Konoha, but what i see are not gates, but bended back metal. **Guess you have an idea how strong this Pein is. **Tsk, this doesn't scare me one bit. Seeing smoke and fire up rise from different spots of the village. Hearing the screams of frightened villagers, my blood begins to boil. Slapping my hand onto the ground, creating three shadow clones.

"Die, Pein!"

Sakura's POV

Seeing people running away from a huge orange centipede, i see an elder and child not moving at all. I have to get there in time. Getting a closer, i go for it.

"CHAAA!" Punching it down, but i see black from the corner of my eye. Turning around i see Kotomi?! Landing i turn to see her in a battle outfit. Don't tell me she!

"Sakura!" Turning around i see Iruka-sensei running to me, but i notice the little girl crying due to a minor injury.

"Are you all right?" Iruka-sensei asks me while i heal the little girl's knee. I tell him i'm fine, but i see Kotomi come walking to me. What's going on.

"Seems that your village is under attack." She says as her black weapons disappear into black smoke.

"How do you know this information." Iruka-sensei asks her. She looks at him and extends her arm to the sliced centipede behind her.

"It's pretty obvious." How can she talk like that in this type of situation?! Iruka-sensei just glares as he's called by his squad.

"Sakura, hurry to the hospital and tend to the wounded. It's full of injured people." He leaves and i look at Kotomi as she stands there.

"You should go as soon as you can. Things are just beginning." She acts as if this will get worse! Feeling a hand wrap around mine.

"Miss." Kneeling down to her level, i hold her hands.

"Everything is going to be alright. We have Lady Tsunade on our side." She nods and we make our way to safety.

"Sakura." Turning around, Kotomi has her back towards me. Her gray scarf blows to the side revealing her bare lower back as black markings in a edgy design.

"Be strong." She vanishes into white smoke. Why do i have a bad feeling that something horrible is about to happen?

Shikamaru's POV

At this rate Konoha might be serverely damaged, but were doing our best in finding and protecting the villagers. Hopefully the villagers doesn't give Naruto hard time after the invasion is through with. I have to find Dad to see what his predictions are. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, i see a girl jumping the opposite direction from me. Looking at her clothing as she mostly covered in fishnet except her arms and mid section. Her gray scarf whips through the wind along with her long wavy hair, matching the color of her shorts. She's a shinobi, but not from this village. As she's about to pass me, she looks at me with her florescent purple eyes. Her eyes, they remind me of someone...Eh! Looking behind as i see a glimpse of Sasuke. Who is she? And why is she here?

Tsunade's POV

" What do you intend to do, Pein?!" Suddenly i see someone pass us at incredible speeds. Then the person jumps making their way to Pein. Wait! Suddenly a bright light occurs from where Pein stood his grounds. What is this chakra?.

Kotomi's POV

Running pass the Hokage, as i see Pein's arms rise up. He's building up chakra! Urgh! Damn you Akatsuki! Building chakra myself, i jump to meet his eyes.

"Almighty Push!" Throwing a fist full of chakra, his rinneagons widen, just as my fist is seconds away from his face, but a force pulls me back. Impossible! Forming a shield as the force grew stronger and stronger. What is he? **He calls himself a god.** Crashing onto the ground i look up to the blue sky filled with debris and smoke. Getting to my feet, i see a massive gap where buildings used to be. **Hmpf, and that's only one of the Peins. **What do you mean, Bura? There's only one! **It's called the Six Paths of Pain. The one that murdered your care-keeper is the Leader of the Six Paths along with the Akatsuki. **So you're telling me that they're 6! **Hai. **Now i can see why you doubted me. Looking behind me as i see parts of wood rammed into the cemented wall.

"Are you alright?!" Looking over to my side i see a girl around my age with pure white eyes and silky straight black hair. She looks at me and her eyes widen. "You're not even dirty..." Looking back to the center as i fell yet another powerful chakra flow.

"Naruto-kun!" What?! Looking at the girl as veins on the side of her eyes enhance. What is this type of bloodline?

"Naruto is here?! Can he defeat Pein?!" I ask her and she looks at me with surprise.

"Naruto has gone to train, and now has come back to defeat that Pain! Naruto-kun is stronger now!" She has such faith in him. But Naruto couldn't even dodge my attacks back in Suna. Just how powerful is Naruto? Suddenly chakra and movement came from the large circle below and ahead of us. He's actually! He's actually defeating them! Running to help him out, i hear footsteps right behind me.

"Hinata-sama! He doesn't want no one to interfer!" Stopping i turn to see yet another person with the same bloodline. Looking at her as she bites her lip.

"But he's fighting alone!" She exclaims back to the injured man.

"You'll just get in his way." Looking at her more closely at her. Just by her body language she lacks confidence, and is very submissive. She listens to the mans words and stays but.

"When he's in trouble," She lifts her head and looks at me,"I'll come to his rescue." She looks down again, shutting her eyes."At this rate, he might be able to defeat at least all 5." She looks at me with wide eyes. She looks pass me, using her eyes to see Naruto in action. This girl admires Naruto quite a bit... Shutting my eyes as i'm reminded of Gaara. Tsk! I cannot think about that at this moment, Pein is here! My opportunity is here! Looking ahead as i see Naruto defeat more Peins. **Well there's a jinjuriki that can do it's job well. **Tsk, Bura, such a pain in the ass. **Seems to me that you still have to train more. **Shut up.

"Naruto!" Opening my eyes as i see two stick figures. He finished the five faster than i thought! Suddenly she gasps in horror as she continues to stare at Naruto. What is happening! She begins to run and jumps her way to Naruto.

"Hinata-sama! Uh!" Running to the man, i catch him before he falls to the ground.

"Tell me, what you see!" He looks at me then forward to where Hinata fled.

"Naruto is bounded down with poles along the sides of his body, immobilizing his movement." Suddenly he grabs my arm."Please save Hinata-sama!" Nodding, i set him down and make my way to Hinata. She's risking her own life, knowing that she doesn't stand a chance against Pein. _I will not let no one harm you. Nor will i let anyone take you away. I will protect you with my life no matter the cost. I promise this, because there is no one such as precious as you. Kotomi, I love you. _Hinata...You're in love with Naruto...Seeing her body be lifted high in the air by Pein, i see a bar ready to strike her. Hinata! Pumping chakra into my feet as the seconds gets closer for that pole to pierce Hinata's heart. I won't let you break such a bond! Grabbing the pole, He looks at me with wide eyes again as i punch a face full with my left.

"ARGHHH AHHH!" Seeing him fly into the rocky wall. Breathing heavily as my body rushed with energy and hatred. Kill him...Kill. KILL!

"Kotomi!" Snapping out of it i turn to see Naruto with wide eyes full of fear. Hinata! Looking down as i see the side of her face full with blood. Bending down i place my hand on her shoulder, transporting her to that man.

"Kotomi! What are you doing here?!" Running to his side, i begin to pull out the poles.

"Pein, took everything from me, yet i am not strong enough to defeat him." Hearing the rocks hit the ground, i feel his chakra being used.

"Almighty push!" Raising my hand to his direction i make a shield. Pulling out more poles, i look at Naruto staring at the black wall.

"Naruto! Defeat Pein!" I say continuing to pull the poles off. Grabbing the pole that pierced through both his hands i seeing a flash of Grams pierced wound. Tears begin to form in my eyes. "No matter how much i want to rip his arms off his body. No matter how badly i want to rip those horrifying eyes from his sockets, I cannot." Gripping onto the metal-like pole tighter, i look into his eyes." End this monster, end this pain, End this Hatred!" He looks at me with wide eyes, as i pull out the last pole. Suddenly i feel his chakra being used again, grabbing Naruto out from the shield as he breaks through it with one of those poles. Rolling, i make another shield to block his attack.

"Naruto hurry and do something!" Creating a weapon, i go on full combat, while Naruto recovers.

"You again." He's voice, makes me want to rip his tongue right out of his throat!

"Tsk, are you surprised?" Landing a blow to his side, i run to Naruto as he still lays there.

"Naruto!" He looks at me with a worried face. "Well?!" I slide to his side as i bolt out multiple of shurikens.

"It's just...why?" He's asking that question now?! Damn it i can't believe this guy!

"Baka! Don't ask such a question like that at a time like-" Pain fills my shoulder as i see the pole though me. Turning behind me as i see his Rinnegons. Transporting away in time, i pull out the pole. He stands by Naruto, and takes out another of his pole from his hands.

"I had about enough of you. First the One Tails and how the Nine Tails? Do you see yourself as the savior of the Beast Tails, just because you carry the Beast that kills them." Holding my shoulder as it throbs, stare at his awful eyes.

"No, i don't think that at all." He looks at me with no emotion as he stabs Naruto through his shoulder, in the exact same spot.

"Naruto!" He screams in agony as Pein creates another pole.

"Then why interfere?" Looking at Naruto as he winces in pain. Why do i interfere? Why did i interfere with Naruto? I barely know him. Yet i'm entrusting my revenge to him...It's because i'm not strong enough to defeat Pein...No. It's more than that. He stabs him once more. Naruto! "Speak!" He raises his arm once more, creating another. He makes his aim to his hands. Naruto!

Naruto's POV

"Speak!" Looking at Kotomi as she looks at me with a frustrated look. Looking at Pein as he raises his hand once more. Looking over at Kotomi as her eyes widen. Seeing black smoke a appear, i feel something wet against my face. Opening my eyes i see Kotomi's back towards me.

"I interfere, because people like you destroy lives. Destroy bonds, and create monsters like me wanting revenge more than anything! Making people constantly hate rather love!" Suddenly i see blood slither down the middle of her back." It's because of people like you it's impossible to live in Peace!" Looking at Pein as he keeps his eyes on Kotomi. "But most importantly the reason why i interfere now, is because i believe in Naruto." Looking at Kotomi as she begins to walk closer to Pein, making the pole go through her scarf." I believe that Naruto will stripe you of your ludicrous, reasonless, mistaken, and horrifying ways!" She says in his face, without hesitation or fright. Suddenly she gasps as she's lifted from the ground.

"Is that so?" Then he slams her on the ground, not to far from me. Then i realize that the pole was pierced through her heart.

"You will be stopped. You and the Akatsuki. Once you guys are gone, there will be peace..." Stop...Kotomi... Suddenly he takes out another pole and strikes it right next to the other pole, he lifted her up with. Looking at Kotomi as she looks up to the sky with tears running down the side of her face. She shuts her eyes, but smiles. "Naruto, tell Gaara, thank you for giving me a piece of paradise in this cruel world..." She turns to me, her light purple eyes staring weakly at me." Naruto," She smiles and begin to close her eyes, "I wish we could have been friends... For some reason i feel as if we'd be close." She smirks, but it goes away. Not being able to feel her chakra anymore, Pein just stares at her.

"Hmpf, it was exactly this way my parents were murdered, right before my eyes." Kotomi... _But most importantly the reason why i interfere now, is because i believe in Naruto. _Kotomi, you weren't suppose to die! _I believe that Naruto will stripe you of your ludicrous, reasonless, mistaken, and horrifying ways!_ KOTOMI!

"Do you hate me?" Yes. "Know pain." Pain. Murder. Pein. Murder Pein!

**AN: Reviews and Comments :)**


	15. The Uchiha Clan and The Sato Clan

Gaara's POV

"The village is flourishing and now at bay with everything. Thanks to this achievement, a new addition has been placed to the Academy, to give the future of Suna a better learning environment." I say and the councils begin to clap, and smile.

"You are leading this village well, Kazekage-sama. Please continue to do you whatever it is that you believe is best for Suna." One of the higher ups acknowledges me. Bowing my head, he gives a smile.

"I haven't seen this much improvement throughout the years i've been alive." An elder exclaims with joy. "Though i must say i had my doubts, and i am a shamed that i have. Pardon me." She bows, and suddenly the rest of the body councils do the same. Feeling my chest become warm as they lift their heads with acceptance of me. _The higher ups don't think highly of you, and most of the village is afraid of you. _I've done it. I have made them think differently of me. I've made them accept me. Suddenly a light weight disappear from my wrist. Looking down as i see black smoke, and the bracelet completely gone. My chest pinches as my stomach sinks. This cannot be good.

"Is something wrong. Kazekage-sama?" Looking at the elderly lady as she sets a hand on my shoulder.

"No Ma'am. I was just taking in the moment." She smiles, making her wrinkles overlap each other on the sides of her face. Kotomi... you said you would return, but why do i feel as if you left completely?

Hinata's POV

"Sakura-chan!" I yell as loud as i can as she turns to look my way. She rushes over with Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, and Gai-sensei.

"Hinata, you're hurt!" She lifts her hand towards my head, but i see that woman's body still there. Naruto and Pein had left to another place, so it must be safe now.

"Sakura! Please, please help that woman!" I plea as i bow my head. She looks at me and nods. Leading the way, i check for a chakra flow, but don't see any. No...

Sakura gasps and rushes over to her and begins to heal her chest wounds. It could have been me...

"Lee! Neji! I need you to remove these poles, now!" They rush over to her side and grab the poles, but have a difficult time doing so.

"Just how deep are these poles!" Lee says horrified, but manages to remove a pole before Neji. Suddenly Sakura begins to shake, and lower her head.

"No...Kotomi!" She removes her hands from above her chest. Seeing the blood trickle down the side of her mouth, as her dark hair scatter across her eyes.

"This is very unfortunate..." Gai-sensei says.

"Why?..." Sakura asks in a low tone as she grabs the dirt with a fist. " Why would you risk your life for Naruto, when you barely know him..." Looking at Kotomi, tears begin to fall down my face. Thank you for saving my life and helping Naruto...

"What will Gaara do?" Turning to Lee as he lowers his head and shuts his eyes.

"Gaara?" Neji kneels down next me and looks at me with a sadden expression.

"Hai. This woman was Kazekage's lover." The Kazekage's lover? The blood thirsty boy from the sand found love?! Looking at Kotomi's dead body, my heart breaks. He has lost his love... Covering my eyes, i mourn. Oh Kotomi, what a shinobi you are!

Kotomi's POV

Looking up i see the rich blue sky scattered with fluffy white clouds. The fresh breeze lifts my loose, white dress to the sky. Smiling as i shut my eyes and smell nature, and hear the birds sing.

"Kotomi." Opening my eyes i turn to see a beautiful woman with blonde wavy hair and sapphire eyes. She looks at me with a genuine smile as tears runs down her goddess like skin. She holds her hands to her chest as i see another hand rest on her shoulder. Looking above her, i see a man with eyes just like mine and straight slick black hair. He looks at me with slight surprise, reminding me of Gaara in a way. I'm reunited with my parents... At least i get to finally know them. Shutting my eye i smile and turn away from the clamming sky. I cannot think of the past, i'm dead now, and there's nothing i can do about it. Opening my eyes I meet with my mother's watering ones.

"Do you know who we are?" She says in an innocent tone. Wrapping my arms around her, i hear her gasp.

"Of course. It's pretty obvious." Looking up as i see my dad grin and cross his arms.

"I guess she gets everything from me." He opens his eyes and smiles, while mom pours her heart out and holds on tightly. This time i won't be able to lose my family, my true family. Holding tighter on mom, i feel the tears come.

"I've been waiting for this day, but i didn't think it would come so soon." She parts from me and wipes my tears away.

"Come lets talk inside." Dad says as he begins to walk in his dark blue kimono. Looking ahead as i see a fairly sized house.

"We have to so much to explain and ask!" She looks at me with a slight smile. Nodding as we enter the traditional style house. There Dad left to the kitchen leaving Mom and I here in the dining room. Looking at her as she continuously stares at me.

"Are you always like this?" She backs up and begins to blush and rubs her head.

"O-Oh sorry, it's just you're so grown and look nothing like me." She smiles sheepishly and looks down. "I was hoping to see myself with black hair like Kouta-kun." She giggles and looks at me again.

"What is your name?" She smiles and

"My name is Masumi Nakamura-"

"-And mine is Kouta Sato." Looking at my right as i see him coming in with tea.

"Hai! So your last name would be Sato." She smiles and grabs the tea pot and serves us.

"So Dad, Sato is our clan name right? Are they more that are living?" He sits and shuts his eyes.

"Unfortunately my clan is cursed with misfortune. I was the last surviving one. Well you were." He says sipping his tea.

"Kouta don't say such things!" Suddenly she hits his head and crosses her arms looking the other way in a pout.

"Well it is true! God damn it Masumi!" He rubs his head while hissing in pain.

"No it is not! It's just coincidence that bad things happen to your side of the family. With my good luck things balance out!" She glares at Dad as he rolls his eyes. Suddenly they look at me and fall silent.

"BAA HAHAHA!" Laughing at their actions towards each other, i smile. They're hilarious! They begin to laugh, filling the house with laughter. Wiping some tears from my eyes, i stare at them.

"You guys are something." Mom looks at me and touches her chest once again.

"Tell us Kotomi, how has life been for you? Seeing that you're so young something must have happened. Looking at them i frown. My life wasn't all that great, until Gaara came along.

"Well i guess i really did get everything from Dad. Especially the misfortune part..." Suddenly i feel arms around me, but it's not Mom's, it's Dad's.

"Kotomi. Forgive me." Looking at him as he takes his arms from me and looks at me.

"Why are you apologizing?" He looks at me with sadness.

"Your hardship was due to the Beast, wasn't it?" No way...My own father put this Beast in me?!

"WHAT?!" Standing up as i stare at him in disbelief." You put that thing inside of me?!" He stands up and looks down at me. Tears begin to build up in my eyes.

"It was so that you could protect yourself!...Something i couldn't do." Shaking my head as i feel my heart be torn once again.

"Sure i had more stamina and better chakra control, but that Beast you sealed in me, wasn't worth any of that! Bura is just as cold as I once was!" His eyes widen.

"You gotten her name?" Looking at him as he grabs my shoulders.

"Yes, we talked once and she told me all about herself. Pretty messed up if you ask me...And the reason why she is the way she is." He gives a grin and nods.

"Well getting a beast's name is quite an achievement." He closes his eyes and smiles some more. "So you are different when it comes to the heart. I'm glad you have your mother's heart." Looking up at him as he smiles down at me.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. Bura is gone along with me. Hmpf, funny thing is she said that i would die this time." He backs away from me and sits down.

"What do you mean...this time?" Sitting down once again i chug down the sweet warm tea.

"Well when i was 16, i went to the Hidden Village of the Sand to escort the Kazekage. The Akatsuki ambushed the village trying to take the Kazekage, because he was a jinjuriki." They both look at me confused.

"Who is this Akatsuki?" They don't know what Akatsuki is?!

"Well it's the ninja society's greatest enemy. They're a group of S-rank rogue ninjas." They look at me with shock and turn to each other.

"I guess it has gotten worse by the years." Moms says as she shakes her head.

"Sure has. Anyways the Akatsuki didn't prevail the first time, but did the second." I say as they look at me to continue.

"I fought along side with the Kazekage in both invasions, but couldn't at the second time around, because we faced an Uchiha and a weird plant-like man." They got up from the floor and look at me with wide eyes.

"You fought an Uchiha!" They simultaneously said. Why are the Uchihas so damn important?! My dead parents even make a fuss of them.

"Yes, why does it matter?" Mom sits down and shake her head once again, more angered this time.

"And to think that i have fought them off for good." Looking at Dad as he reflects the same expression as Mom.

"Wait, i'm so confused. How did you guys die?" They both look at me with serious expressions.

"Protecting you from the Uchihas."...

**AN: Reviews and Comments :)**


	16. Stay Away

Naruto's POV

"The hero's name in this book is Naruto." I pointed to myself with my thumb. His rinnegons look at me with surprise, then they suddenly relaxed and shut with a smile.

"I think i shall believe in you... Naruto Uzumaki." He places his hands together and begins to build up chakra. "Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth." He opens his eyes activating the jutsu.

"Nagato, don't!" Konan pleas, but he doesn't listen.

"Konan... it's okay. I am making a new decision. One i have given up on. " He proclaims and a rumble begins for a second.

"What is that jutsu?" I ask and Konan as she turns to me with a serious face.

"Those who possess the Rinnegon are able to manipulate the jutsu of all Six Pains and are said to exist outside the realm of life and death. Nagato's ocular power is the jutsu that controls life and death. He is the seventh Pain." She says while turning to Nagato who was struggling to complete the jutsu. Then that means that Kotomi and Kakashi-sensei are going to be brought back, and many others!

Kotomi's POV

"What do you mean by that?" Suddenly Mom comes and sits closer to me, along with Dad.

"At first we had no idea why they would pursue us in the first place, knowing that we were fairly close to them." She frowned as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"My clan and the Uchihas go far back in history. They were like partners in crime. But even after the malady had wiped out my clan, they continued to be generous towards my parents and I." He looked at Mother with sympathetic face.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, it was then when the odd behavior happened." He concluded staring at me with his bright eyes.

18 years ago, Konoha

Kouta Sato's POV

"32 weeks! Already?!" Walking into the Uchiha residence, i see Masumi and Kushina talking loudly to each other. They both smile at each other touching the very round bellies.

"Seems just like yesterday they weren't so round." Smiling, i face Minato as he stares at his pregnant wife.

"Not so sure about that. Masumi had always have weird cravings." We chuckle, when suddenly something hits my chest.

"Don't say such trash about me." Her blonde locks settle down her shoulders, as i catch her slipper from my chest. "But the mood swings is another thing." Smiling at Masumi as she turns and pouts.

"Looks like we are all here, then." Mikoto comes out with a tray of tea and tea cups; settling it onto the table before us.

"Thank you, Mikoto." She nods and calls in Itachi with Sasuke in hand.

"Awww, look at him!" Kushina and Masumi cry in unison. Walking over to Masumi to help her down her knees to see Sasuke closer.

"Maybe one day our children will go to school together." Kushina says thoughtfully as she sees Masumi stroke the small child's hair.

"Wouldn't that be something?" I suggest, as everyone smiles.

"Team Kakashi, huh?" Minato says as he rubs Kushina's belly.

"Kakashi? You want that teenager to be the sensei of our children?" Turning around i see Fugaku come in the dining room.

"I see no problem in that. Minato's student is already in the Anbu." Kushina says as she gives a smile to Fugaku's straight face. He shuts his eyes and thinks of the possibilities.

"What do you think?" Masumi looks up at me with her sky blue eyes.

"Well he's fairly young to be in the Anbu. So i'm guessing the kid has talent." Looking at Itachi as he keeps his younger brother close.

"I just hope your boys don't fall for my beauty." Masumi chuckles evily as she lays her hands onto her belly.

"Ha! Make sure your girl doesn't fall head over heels over Naruto-kun's strength, ya' know!" Kushina declares as Minato freaks over her sudden movement.

"Kushina please, sit." He pleas softly as she remains fired up.

"Naruto-kun's is going to be a great Shinobi!" Looking over at Itachi as he stares at Kushina with astonishment. Poor kid has to witness such hyperness.

"Kushina, please." Mikoto simply laughs at Minato's attempts, but i feel eyes staring at my way. Looking at the corner of my eye, i see Fugaku focusing on my wife's belly.

"Fugaku. You're awfully quiet. Did something in the meeting happen?" I call out, making his attention turn to me. He crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"I'm concerned of one of our elders that's all. She may have lost her sanity." He walks over to Itachi and sits next to him.

"Lady Chiske? The predictor?-"

"-Yes, i think she's seeing things. She is 120 years after all. It's expected." He then reverts his eyes back to Masumi's belly again. Why is he so interested in Masumi's belly?

"That's unfortunate." Minato calls out. Masumi agrees and pours some tea for her and i.

"Oh!-"

"-Ouch!" Turning to Masumi as she touches her belly. Looking at Kushina as she does the same.

"Waaaa! Wa! Waaaa!" Looking at Sasuke as he begins to cry out of nowhere. All at the same time? We look at each other in shock.

"Well that's very...umm-" Mikoto starts as she looks at a now calm Sasuke.

"-AMAZING!" Masumi springs up with Kushina as they both high-five each other.

"It was meant to be, ya' know!" Looking back at Fugaku as he stares at the pregnant ladies and to his born son. He knows something, and it has to do with Lady Chiske. I must get to the bottom of this. For some reason i don't like where this is going.

"Alright, alright settle down." I say helping Masumi down again.

"Oh! Kushina you're so lucky! You due any day now. I'm stuck waiting 2 more months." She pouts and looks at Mikoto as she now holds Sasuke.

"I want to hold her already." She wraps her arms around her round belly.

"In time, Masumi. The last nights, and early morning are hard to deal with." Mikoto says as she smiles down at Sasuke.

"Oh! That's so true." Kushina says and turns to Minato with determination."We will get through it!" She lifts a fist as Minato drops a sweat. Hmpf, early morning huh? Turning to Fugaku as he leaves the table. Fugaku. Getting up i go after him. I don't like the way he's acting. Going to the back door, i see him looking up at the moon.

"With eyes like the moonlight in a shade of violet..." She says to himself.

"Fugaku. Speak to me. I do not like the way you stare at my unborn child." He turns his head showing his troughs on his right eye.

"Kouta, there's nothing to worry about. I only wish for my clan to protect that precious child of yours." Looking at him as he gives off a serious tone.

"Tell me what Lady Chiske told you." He looks down the ground with some irritation.

"Kouta-"

"-Fugaku. Tell me. You're like a brother to me. This is the first time you have kept something from me. Is it about my daughter? Is something terrible going to happen?" He turns his back to me once again and stares up.

"Leave..." Walking to him, i grab his shoulder, turning him around.

"I'm done playing game. You tell me now." I stare into his eyes. Stepping back as i see his begin to water.

"Kouta. Listen to me, and please ask no questions. Leave for the sake of your unborn daughter. Do not alarm anyone, not even your wife. I don't want Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, or Masumi to be alarmed. Please Kouta," He grabs me by the shoulders and lets a tear down his cheek.", As your brother, please listen." What is happening? He lets go of me and gives a straight face.

"Father, is everything alright?" Turning around i see Itachi look at us with concern. _Do not alarm anyone. _Smiling i walk over to Itachi and bend down to ruffle his soft black hair.

"We're just talking about the safety of Konoha." He nods and gives a grin and begins to walk away. Looking at Fugaku as he looks at me as the wind blows between us.

"This is goodbye, Kouta Sato.." Nodding i begin to walk back to his house.

"Not after our last supper together, Fugaku Uchiha."

Kotomi's POV

"On our way to the gate all the Uchiha people would stare at my belly. It was obvious they were told something about you." Mom says as she looks at Dad.

"Dad, what made you leave with Mom?" He looks at me and holds Mom close to him.

"A brother told me to leave without alarming anyone. And i did just that. But i guess whatever Fugaku was afraid of wasn't accomplished. Now that you are here with us." Suddenly something hits the center of my chest. Looking at Mom and Dad their eyes go wide. Looking down, i see visible chakra surrounding my body.

"I guess i spoke too soon." Looking at Dad as his eyes widen even more. My chakra is being restored.

"Kotomi! Make sure you don't die till you're wrinkly! I want to be able to see my grand-children and you have to have a life you're proud of leaving! You hear!" Tears run down her face as Dad embraces her tightly.

"Kotomi! Stay away from any Uchihas!" He exclaims. "Whatever Fugaku was afraid to tell me about you, it's a big deal. So do as i say! Stay away!" Feeling myself lift i give one last look at them as tears run down there faces.

"We'll be watching you from above!" Mom says as she brings her hands to her chest.

"Don't you dare believe that you are alone." Dad says holding Mom closer.

"Kotomi! We love you!" They both say and smile with tears going down there faces. Mother, Father, i promise to fulfill your wishes, and commands. Suddenly they room goes white and blinds me with a bright light... I'm being revived, but how?

**AN: Reviews and Comments :)**

**P.S: If you want to see what Kotomi looks like, check out my deviantart. Just search for Rosy Oh Draw! Thanks!**


	17. Love letter

**Continuation**

"Kotomi!...KOTOMI!" Naruto? Is that Naruto calling out to me? Opening my heavy eyes, i see a pair of concerned sapphire blues.

"Naruto..." Smiling as he remains serious for a first.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Can you-"

"-Thank you." Lifting myself up, but finding it hard as my chest begins to spark with pain.

"Kotomi you shouldn't get up." Sakura urged, but I ignored. Getting to my knees, Naruto's helping hand grasp my elbow. Looking at him, he looks at me with shock.

Standing before him, my chest begins to warm.

"Kotomi!" Shaking my head as i feel hot tears escape my eyes.

"Thank you...For you have lifted a very heavy burden of mine..." He eyes begin to glimmer with awe. "And for that I will not kill Sasuke Uchiha, but help in anyway or form to help you bring him where he belongs." Seeing his eyes water, in seconds i feel arms around me, holding me tightly.

"You do not know how much those words mean to me." Hugging him just as tight. I look before me to see villagers with smiles and Kakashi with joy.

"Naruto, you have no idea how much you mean to this village." Braking away, kids from every corner engulfs him with embraces.

"Naruto is the Best!"

"How did you beat the bad guy?!"

"I bet you got him good, huh?" All the kids continued to harass and by the seconds Naruto was getting agitated.

"Naruto-kun is really some Hero." Looking to my side to the familiar voice, i see the woman that is in love with the orange goof.

"He wasn't the only one being heroic." She looks at me with pure light lavender eyes.

"Oh, thank you for your-"

"I wasn't talking about myself," I face to see Naruto," I was talking about you." Hearing her gasp a bit, I smile. "A man like Naruto, deserves a woman such as yourself by his side." Turning to her, she keeps her eyes on him.

"W-What makes you think such a thing?" Her eyes adverted to mine.

"One that saves and thinks of others often times do not have a person in which they can trust to fall to once they've hit tribulation... I see that you can be that person that Naruto runs to when he's in frustration or broken. Someone as bright and pure as yourself have a natural aura of peace." Smiling at her as her eyes widen. "Something that is far more powerful then just a plain ninjutsu." Looking at her side i see another pair of white eyes staring at me.

"You're eyes are different this time." Looking at the familiar person, he continues to look at me. "They're much more brighter than before." Smirking I look at Naruto who's about to be thrown up.

"Thank that man." Smiling as my heart warms at the sight of Naruto's face as the crowd cheer on his name. Shutting my eyes, I feel the soft currents blow pass the sides of me. Gaara, it's time that i return.

Naruto has defeated the almighty Pein and is helping Konoha get back on their feet. Still having the Hokage in a coma, Kotomi has lend her services to the destroyed village before she sets off to Suna. During her time, she has befriended most, if not all, of Naruto's closest companions.

Hinata's POV

"Miss, a little higher, please?" The carpenter asked politely towards Kotomi as she lifts him higher to the frame of the house with her mysterious power. Just what is that jutsu? Suddenly a shape of stairs is form at the sudden clasps of her hands.

"There. You can go any height you want without telling me so." Kotomi says as she walks away from the carpenter.

"Thank you!" Just how can she perform such a thing?

"Oi! Hinata, what are you doing just standing there?" Turning around with the pile of paperwork in my hands, i see Kiba on Akamaru.

"O-On my way to the Hokage building. I just got a little distracted." He raised a brow and then looked pass me, and snapped his lips.

"You were checking that Sato's jutsu?" Felling my face go hot, i fiercely deny his question. "It's alright HInata, i haven't anything like it. It's like she makes up whatever is in her head and makes it happen. Pretty handy jutsu if you ask me. I even catch myself admiring her. But whatever, you should get to work, we need to get Konoha back up and running." He leaves with Akamaru. With Kotomi here and Yamato's wood style, Konoha will be back in no time. This tragedy will bring everyone more together.

Kotomi's POV

What a mess...This town was once so active and colorful, with signs everywhere for daily needs. Pein was certainly out of my league, but just imagine Naruto. I have to get stronger, but how? Sure now i can make whatever and have it stay forever, but I must develop some other extra to my ability.

"Kotomi! Kotomi!" Turning around i see Naruto running up to me. Looking at his hand as he waves a piece of paper with a smile.

"This letter just reached the office just now. It's for you." He gives it to me with a large grin. Looking at the emblem on the folded paper, it's form Sunakagure. Looking up at Naruto once again, he begins to leave. Grabbing the edge of his sweater, i he stops. My chest begins to warm.

"Naruto..."-

"Kotomi, i wanted to tell Gaara you were alright and coming soon. I know you-" Wrapping my arms around his broad chest, my heart begins to race. He lays his hand on my back and pats it. "You're welcome." Pulling away i rub my left eye. His crystal blue look back at me with care. "Well i have to get back, but let me know when you want to leave, cause we have things to pick up in Suna!" He runs away to the crowd of hardworking people. Looking at the folded paper, i lift the waxed emblem, and begin to read the neat kanji handwriting in ink.

_The day you left, I thought it was all a dream, more like nightmare. Accepting the fact that I wouldn't be seeing your face for awhile, took a tole on me. The time has made me realize just how close i've become towards you. The couple of months were horrifying and challenging. In the beginning i couldn't come to forgive you for what you've caused me, but giving more thought into it, i figured it was for the best. My primary goal should be Sunakagure's safety, nothing more. I am still grateful towards your previous heroism in my village and continue to. Hearing from Naruto about your safety has put me at great ease. Now i can lead my village at its best, and aid Konoha with everything. Take care, Kotomi Sato. _

_-Fourth Kazekage, Sabuku No Gaara_

The letter slips through my fingers and my chest pinches and pounds with pain. What have I just read?...

**AN: Reviews and Comments :)**

**So extremely sorry! School work is a real pain this year. But as always i'll try to find some free time to update. Thanks for being such troops :)**


End file.
